


Run Boys Run!

by lisa_jam



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了躲避刺客联盟内部的威胁，联盟的顶尖刺客杰森·陶德带着十岁的达米安·奥古远赴美国，寻找他的亲身父亲；<br/>阴差阳错之下，男孩们选择了布鲁德海文作为首个落脚之地，而他们也将不可避免地遭遇这座城市的守护者——夜翼……<br/>本文已收录在双人合志FIREPOINT,本子现已完售，全文内容正式放出</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“女士们先生们，本次航班即将于当地时间上午十点十五分抵达纽约肯尼迪国际机场。当前地面温度为七十二华氏度……”

整个机舱在嗡鸣声震动。杰森抬起自己的棒球帽檐，揉了揉太阳穴，眯着眼望着舷窗外逐渐靠近的海湾。他在这趟漫长的航班之中一刻都没有睡着，然而让他感到疲惫的却不只是长途飞行。他的头脑在这十几个小时中一直有条不紊地高速运转着。好吧，他可能是有那么一点点焦虑，但杰森擅长对付压力。

在他身旁，达米安摘下自己的耳机，露出一双清醒的眼睛。小男孩把手中的平板电脑塞回身旁的背包。“我们要到了。”

杰森的目光扫过机舱里经过长途飞行纷纷醒转的乘客。“我检查过了，这趟航班是安全的。没有任何迹象显示有人跟着我们。”

“你怎么确定？在两万米高空无处脱身的地方行刺才是最愚蠢的决定。”

杰森翻了翻白眼。 “不管怎么说，从现在起一切行动都要保持低调，明白吗？等下飞机后你要跟在我身边，一切按我说的做，别做出任何招摇的……”

“省省那些废话，陶德。”达米安尖锐地说。“我是十岁，又不是无能。”他不等杰森回答就抓起背包，自顾自地朝舱门走去。

杰森叹了口气，抓过自己的包跟了上去，暗自告诫自己要耐心：他跟这个小魔头困在一起的日子才刚刚开始。他们像两个一高一矮衣着平凡的普通男孩儿一样混入队伍，随着人群走下飞机，踏上了这片陌生的土地。

 

十五分钟后。

“所以，皮特斯先生……你们两人的关系是？”

入境处的女工作人员看着手里的证件，又抬头打量了杰森和跟在他身旁的达米安一眼。

他们的护照上写着的名字是陶德·皮特斯（21）和戴维·皮特斯（10），然而达米安那微黑的肤色和带有中东血统的面庞跟杰森苍白高大的身形看起来并没有什么相似之处。两人的眼睛倒都是一种接近的蓝绿色。

杰森摸摸下巴，瞬间换上他的招牌搭讪微笑——热情，愚蠢，还有些过分的真诚。“表兄弟，女士。我的叔叔，他一直在海湾地区投资电网建设，今年夏天我去他那实习了一个多月……于是我回来的时候他说，你为什么不把小戴维也带上呢？假期还很长。所以我就成了他的半个保姆，你看，他的父母工作都很忙……”他天花乱坠地胡扯了一通，达米安配合地把自己缩回兜帽里面，一只手还抓住杰森的牛仔裤边缘，装出一副怯生生的模样。该死的小演技派倒是很得心应手。

幸运的是，她没有再怀疑，而是给两本护照都盖上了章。“请沿转机通道前往候机大厅等候，你们会在那里得知转机航班的信息。祝你们度过一个愉快的假期。”杰森对她眨了眨眼，一手搭着达米安的肩膀走向大厅深处。

没走出几步，达米安就抖掉了他的手，自己两手插回裤兜。杰森露齿一笑。

“注意保持形象。我们可是相亲相爱的表兄弟。”

“别得寸进尺，陶德。”达米安从他的兜帽下面瞥了他一眼。以一个十岁小孩来说他的眼神传达出难以置信的傲慢。“我完全知道自己应该做什么。”

“是吗？”杰森耸耸肩，“但我怎么觉得这一路上都是我在打点一切，为了安顿你那尊贵的小屁股跑前跑后？承认吧，塔莉亚就是把我派来做你的保姆，达米。”

“母亲说我们应当去哥谭。”达米安紧绷着脸回答，仿佛那就解释了一切。

“这可跟你以往的任何训练课都不同。有很多情况不是动刀枪就能解决的，如果你要在接下来的路上好好地——”

“我很清楚现在的情况！”男孩嘶嘶道，“你也许是听命于母亲，但这不代表你可以对我指手画脚——”

而你甚至连她究竟为什么要把我们送到这里都不知道。杰森想。他突然警觉起来。大厅里人流熙熙攘攘，每个人都行色匆匆，可空气中总有些什么让他感觉到不对劲。

杰森用余光扫视着四周，他知道联盟的一些杀手精通伪装之术，可以完全混在普通人之中丝毫不叫人察觉，就如影子般难以摆脱。他们可能是那个一身灰色西装的年轻男人，也可能是那个穿黑色铅笔裙的女人，或者那个穿着运动服的中年男子——

他突然转了个弯，拉着达米安朝反方向走去。

“你在往哪走，登机口在那边……”达米安顺着他的目光望去，立刻就发现了杰森的注意力所在。他的眼睛微微瞪大了。“那些是不是——”

“眼睛看前面，假装什么事也没发生。”杰森用嘴角说，“我有个主意。”

他们穿过走廊，踏上自动扶梯。有三个男人和一个女人跟在他们后面一起下了楼来到地面层。杰森假装对这一切毫无察觉，他带着达米安不紧不慢地向前走着，直到他们来到一个拐角，迎面驶来了一辆装满清洁道具的推车。

尾随他们的四个人绕过了清洁车，却发现目标不见了踪影。这时杰森从侧面猛扑过来，拦腰抱住第一个人把他撞倒在地，猛击他的太阳穴让他失去意识。他躲过第二个人手里的匕首，扭过他的胳膊迫使他丢掉武器，一掌劈向那人的咽喉。

达米安手里举着折断的拖把杆，像一发小炮弹一样冲向那个高个男人的腹部，然后一溜从他两臂之间躲过，把他留给背后的杰森。那女人从随身小包里拔出一支针筒模样的东西，朝达米安扑来，他像剑一样挥舞着那根杆子抽向她的手腕，打掉注射器。在他身后，杰森抓住那个高个男人猛地撞向清洁车。清洁剂洒了一地。达米安从背后锁住那女人的脖颈，揪住她的头发。

“是谁派你们来的？”他举起拖把杆尖锐的断口对准她的喉头柔软的皮肤。“回答我，是什么让你们背叛刺客联盟和奥古家族——”

杰森一把握住男孩的手腕，达米安扭头瞪他，眼里闪着绿色的火光。杰森另一手出拳揍晕了女刺客。“更多人来了。快走。”

远处，两名警察正朝他们的方向跑来。大厅里的不少旅客已经注意到这场骚乱，纷纷扭头回顾。然而等他们来到翻倒的清洁车跟前，两个男孩已经不知所踪。

人们围上来，好奇地看着警察检查那几个趴倒在清洁车旁昏迷不醒的男女，一面议论纷纷。没有人注意到一侧墙边的那扇储藏室小门悄悄地打开了。杰森套着一件清洁工制服，把自己的棒球帽反扣在达米安头上，两个人迅速地沿着一条标着地面交通的通道走了出去。

等现场的目击者依稀回忆起似乎有这么一高一矮两个男孩的时候，他们已经搭上了一辆长途大巴，在发动机轰鸣声中驶离了纽约。

“我们要去哪儿？”达米安看着公路旁迅速远去的路标。

“先得避避风头。他们知道我们转机的目的地。”杰森说。他毫不怀疑他们在哥谭也会安排人手等着他和达米安。随机跳上的大巴至少能给他们的搜索工作增加些难度。

达米安今天第一次接受了他的回答，没有唱反调，而是呆呆地盯着窗外。杰森意识到这一路上他其实也很紧张，只不过强撑着没有表现出来。小男孩像是困了般把兜帽拉起来遮住脸，缩进座椅里。“先说好，你不准给我买那些垃圾食物。”

“好吧，你说了算，王子殿下。”他拍了拍男孩的头，换来一声低吼。杰森也向后靠近座椅里，允许自己的意识飘远一会。他瞥了眼手里的票根。

“所以，就让我们来瞧瞧这个布鲁德海文是个什么样的地方……”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森和达米安目睹了漂亮的一战。

而事实证明，布鲁德海文，显然不是第一次造访美国的旅客心中的首选之地。作为一度工业发达的港口城市，如今它却早已度过繁荣时期，只剩下上世纪九十年代兴建的群楼和错综复杂的高架桥，如同某种庞大的史前生物遗留下的骨架，全都笼罩在一股雾蒙蒙的潮湿水汽之中。

杰森皱着眉头看了看天，灰败的天空就像个脾气阴沉古怪的中年女人，不甚友好地俯瞰着他们这两个初来乍到的访客。习惯了沙漠干燥的气候之后他对这暗沉的天色充满怀疑，总觉得下一刻就会大雨倾盆。

他们刚刚走出布鲁德海文中心轨交站。杰森决定他们的第一要务是找个安全隐蔽的落脚点。他们沿着城中心的一条破旧的小巷走着，一边默记着沿途的地貌——哪里适合隐蔽，哪里适合从高处袭击，他们用的是猎人和战士的眼光。

“这地方脏得要命。” 达米安皱着眉头看着他们经过的一片片布满涂鸦的墙壁和地面上污浊的水坑。小男孩似乎打定主意对一切都看不顺眼。“我们要在这里待多久？”

“忍忍吧，我们又不是要进驻哪座皇宫。”杰森不以为意。他正思考着要怎么才能为他们搞来武器装备。他对这地方几乎跟达米安一样一无所知，但至少杰森知道，有些方法在世界的任何地方都是通用的。

“得了，陶德。你什么时候才打算告诉我事实？”男孩停住脚步。

“我不知道你在说什么。”杰森装聋作哑，但这次达米安没给他机会。

“我们为什么要逃亡？母亲什么都没有跟我解释。到底发生了什么？她什么时候才会跟我们汇合？”

“你母亲让你去哥谭，你自己也听到了。”杰森说。他短暂地想起塔莉亚飞舞的红发和她刚毅的侧脸。鉴于他们分别的时候她正挥着一把大马士革钢刀在忍者群中左右砍杀，护送杰森和达米安跳上一辆野战吉普，他们并没有什么机会停下来长谈。“她说过我们要去找那个哥谭的黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠，因为他就是你的——”

“哼，我的生身父亲。除了他是个伟大的侦探和战士，她从来不多谈他。”达米安哼道。“他跟现在的情况又有什么关系？”

“我哪知道，为什么不等你们完成感人的团聚以后自己问他呢？”杰森干巴巴地说。“我听说那位斗篷战士也是个充满谜团的人。多么般配啊，你们一家子。”

达米安磨起了牙。“别糊弄我，你这个自以为是的——”

“要我说，”杰森大声盖过他，“我要去填饱肚子，然后给我们弄点武器，省的又有某些疯子杀手决定在今晚之前拿下我们的人头。你也不想手无寸铁对付他们吧？”

达米安怒瞪着他，但一时又找不出理由辩驳。杰森岿然不动迎上他的视线。他了解达米安，尽管继承了他们奥古家那傲慢的脾气，但他毕竟只有十岁。杰森可以说是看着他长大的。

“好吧，”男孩最后挤出两个字，双手抱在胸前。

杰森露齿而笑，知道自己已经暂时赢得了这场争论。“来吧，我要尝尝那种墨西哥卷饼。”

在几个肮脏的小铺子里打探一番之后，杰森终于问到一家武器商店的地址。那个塞尔维亚人有着惊人全面的收藏，而且只要有丰厚的现金，他不会多问一个字。等杰森从那间开在半地下室的小店出来，他已经全副武装，腰上塞了两把枪，手里提着一只装着狙击枪的盒子，还在身上藏了六把不同尺寸的刀。这感觉确实好多了。

达米安在店门口不耐烦地等着他，一言不发从杰森手里抢过一把军用匕首，在手里掂了掂。杰森对他伸出另一只手：“是啊，我很好，不用谢。我的午饭？”

达米安抛给他两个卷饼。“真不明白你为什么对这玩意有兴趣。它们尝起来就像沸腾的地狱。”

杰森大笑，自己塞了满满一嘴卷饼。“那只是辣椒酱。你真可爱。”

达米安发出挫败的低咆声。“安拉在上，难道就没有什么人可以让我们斩杀吗？”

像是为了回应他，从小巷底端的一道围栏后面传来一连串引擎的咆哮。然后是一声沉闷的如同枪响的声音。又是一声。

杰森跟达米安对望了一眼。他们同时一跃而起，悄无声息地攀上消防梯，爬到五层楼高的位置，从一个隐蔽的角落俯瞰下面的小巷。

那十几个骑着机车的家伙显然是一批新纳粹党，清一色穿着镶满铆钉的破旧皮夹克，光裸苍白的头颅上纹着骇人的图案。他们正在绕着一个人影兜着圈子，像一群流着涎水的鬣狗。“就是这家伙，老兄！”

那被他们围在中间的人半跪在地上，两手撑着地面，多半已经挨了一顿狠揍，看不出他是否还神志清醒。

有几个汉子走下车，挥动着手里的铁链迫近。沉重的链条在地面上留下一道道钎痕。 “你以为你是谁，老兄？胆敢挑衅到孤胆骑士头上？”“你以为自己在这城里头兜得转了，老兄？” 

达米安皱着眉头。“他们为什么都那样说话？”

“一群嗑药过头的蠢货而已。”杰森说，他看到其中一个的背上绣着“孤胆骑士”四个大字。“而且他们的队名糟透了。”

“那我们可以下去活动手脚吗？”达米安看起来跃跃欲试，杰森几乎就要答应他了。这时一个骑士朝着跪在地上的男人扬起铁链。“今天就让你的脑壳在我们的车轮下开花，老兄！” 

然而出乎意料的是，那被围困的男人选择在这时展开了反击。只见他一扭身躲过了攻击， 双手反而抓住了链条末端，用力一扯，机车骑士措手不及地踉跄几步，男人已经弹起来，一个回旋踢正中他的下巴。

大汉像一袋水泥一样砸在地上。男人立了起来。这时杰森才看清他从头到脚穿着一身黑衣，胸前有一道暗蓝色的标志向两肩伸展。一副面罩遮住了他的眼睛。

杰森眯起眼。这下事情开始有意思了。

骑士们一片哗然。男人没给他们反应的时间，腾空而起的身影像一道暗蓝色的闪电，直落在其中一台机车上，挥拳砸向那名骑士。另一个人掏出了手枪对准他的背后，蒙面男人如同有知觉一般闪身躲过两枪，劈手甩出一道楔形的飞镖，直插进他拿枪的手腕。

他在哀嚎声中以一个匪夷所思的姿势后空翻落地，从腰上拔出两根黑色短棍，一甩手腕将它们抖开。

“估计我得让你们失望了，老兄。”他说。他的短棍闪烁起蓝色的电弧。

杰森和达米安看着那男人跟机车党们混战成一团。他的身形惊人地柔韧灵活，在半空中自如地翻旋挪腾，仿佛他不是在对抗十几个穷凶极恶的暴徒，而是在一场杂技表演。蓝色的电光此起彼伏地闪烁，照亮了他那身纤毫毕现的弹性黑色制服——好吧，杰森不得不承认美国人还是发明了些好东西的。

这场恶斗只花了短短十几分钟就结束了。蒙面男人从一群东倒西歪的大汉之间站起来。他胸前的暗蓝色标志随着剧烈的呼吸上下起伏，状如展翅的飞鸟。

“告诉你们的雇主，”他拾起自己的电棍。 “夜翼盯着他的一举一动。如果他有任何漏洞，我都会追上来，揪住他的肥屁股把他送进监狱。”

达米安一动不动地盯着那个身影消失在小巷上空。过了一会杰森意识到自己也跟他做着同样的事。

“所以，他就是那个夜翼。” 

达米安看起来陷入了沉思。“他是我父亲的门徒？”

“他是第一个，据说也是最好的那个。”杰森回答道。他们俩都很清楚这个蝙蝠侠的前搭档，曾经的神奇男孩，现在的夜翼。传闻说他离开了蝙蝠的巢穴，跑去单干了。原来他跑到了布鲁德海文来当义警。

“来吧，小鬼。”杰森感到自己的嘴角慢慢勾了起来。“看来我们在这里的时间有事做了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克·格雷森意外遭遇新邻居。

迪克·格雷森今天居然平安撑过了八小时轮班，这一定是个奇迹。布鲁德海文警局那两个混蛋警探终于没有刁难他，队长艾米把他们安排去调查一踪连环抢劫案了。而自从他教训过那群飞车党以后，街头似乎平静了不少。于是这天晚上七点半，迪克发现自己破天荒地顺利回到了公寓，仍然有些不敢相信。

他进门的时候正巧碰到公寓管理员克兰西，那个短发华裔女孩扛着两大箱某种塑料软管和钳子，在过道里摇摇晃晃，娇小的身躯几乎要被那一大堆工具遮住了。迪克赶紧上去帮手。

她这才看到了他，从箱子后面给他一个明亮的微笑。“你好啊，大忙人格雷森。”

迪克帮着她把箱子搬到一楼的储物间。“最近怎么样？我那些亲爱的邻居们有没有给你找麻烦？”

“哦，别提帕特里克，这个月他的厨房水槽已经第三次堵住了。我不知道他都往里面倒了什么。”克兰西说，用力把一个箱子塞到最顶端的隔板上。“顺便说一句，你楼上的房间租出去了。”

“哦？”迪克随口说，“新房客是什么样的人？”

“不知道。”她耸耸肩， “我不怎么留神观察住客，只要他们能爽快地预付房租就成。”

迪克想了想他自己搬进这里来的情景：他花了五分钟查看了公寓，她就把房子租给了他；住进来的头一个月，他从来没见到克兰西的脸，一直把她误会成某个身材魁梧的爱尔兰女子。“好吧。”

“我骗你的。”她促狭地瞄了他一眼。“他们大概是两兄弟，不过我没多问。那个年纪大点的看起来挺英俊的。只是觉得你也许有兴趣知道。”

迪克被呛到了。“等等，为什么这么说……？”

她大笑起来。“自从我三次约你看电影和出去吃饭，但你要么放我鸽子，要么以奇怪的理由中途失踪之后，我就明白啦。我又不是傻子，格雷森。”

迪克一时张口结舌。比起说自己每次爽约都是因为监视任务出了紧急情况或者哪个布鲁德海文黑帮正在街头枪战，被克兰西误会他的性取向还要来得容易解释些。

（倒不是说迪克没有被男性的魅力吸引过。但现在的双重工作实在压得他喘不过气来，如果他连跟美丽的女房东偶尔调调情、约个会的功夫都没有，那么某个可能有些吸引力的邻居目前实在不在迪克的日程表范围之内，谢谢。）

当楼上传来一声惊天动地的重响时，迪克刚刚洗完了好几天来第一个没有紧迫感的热水澡，处在几乎什么都可以接受的放松状态。但紧接着，天花板上又传来某种沉闷的声音，好像是什么东西正在撞击地面。

职业的警觉让迪克决定还是上去查看一下状况。为了给自己找个借口，他想了想，从冰箱里捞出盒前一天在街边副食店买的苹果派，这才让自己的造访看上去不那么像便衣警察深夜登门搜查。

这栋上了年纪的公寓墙壁隔音效果确实不佳，才走到扶梯口，他就听到墙壁另一侧里面穿来一阵模糊的人声，操着某种陌生的语言。迪克过了一会才反应过来那是阿拉伯语。以他的水平只能听出一些只言片语，似乎是两个人正在争论。声音听起来倒都很年轻。迪克脑中短暂闪过克兰西的评价，摇了摇头，抬手敲门。

他敲了第三次的时候门被猛地向里拉开了，一个粗哑的声音吼着：“达米安，别闹了——”他猛地转回头，面对迪克。“你有什么事？”

迪克还没来得及说什么，他就猛推一把，把迪克按向墙边。

几乎是与此同时，从房间深处射来一道寒光，一把刀子贴着迪克的颧骨飞过，深深地插进木质门框。

一个小男孩咚咚咚地躲着脚冲过来，“刚才那下算我赢了，陶德！你这次别想耍赖——”他看到迪克，立刻停住了。房间里出现了一阵死寂。

“哦，操。”那个年轻男人一把拔下那柄厨刀，咒骂了一句什么。 “我是说，抱歉，哥们。” 他的声音沙哑，带着一股淡淡的异国情调。“你还好吧。”

迪克的第一个念头居然是他的口音听起来很迷人。

而且他非常英俊。以一种锐利逼人的方式。他个头高挑，一头浓密的黑发。他的身形不能算壮硕，但迪克不能忽略那件深色背心完美地展现出他两臂苍白紧实的肌肉线条。

这可不妙。

迪克眨眨眼，扯出一抹若无其事的笑容。“我猜有人今天过得不太顺心啊？顺便说，我是迪克·格雷森，住在楼下。”

年轻男人似乎有点不知所措。“我叫杰森。这是达米安。” 他用厨刀比了比身后的小男孩。“呃，我们刚刚正在——”

“做饭。”那个小个子男孩说。他的口音就更重些，但有一种纡尊降贵的味道。

迪克识趣地没有再提天花板的巨响。“我听管理员说你们刚搬进来，就想来打声招呼。”他想起自己应该扮演的角色，举起手里的盒子。“我带了些苹果派来，是街角那家老乔尼的。”

叫达米安的小男孩狐疑地看着他手里的派。“这东西被咬过了。”

迪克低头看了一眼。“哦。我昨晚值班回来的时候可能吃掉了一片。”他咧开嘴。“这东西简直让人上瘾。如果你们还没吃过，绝对应该尝试一下。”

迪克可以看到兄弟俩快速交换了一下眼神。然后杰森开口。“听起来不错。”

 

片刻之后，他们一起坐在地板上，就着一张前房客丢下的低矮日式茶几吃起了饭。兄弟俩显然还没来得及添置足够的家具。而这个叫杰森的年轻人居然还真端出了一盘自制的鹰嘴豆泥和芝麻菜沙拉，配上买来的卷饼，简直是人间美味。

杰森似乎觉得迪克狼吞虎咽的样子很有趣，他弟弟则用完美的仪态小口咬着食物，打定主意要跟他拉开档次。迪克满怀真诚地称了一通主人的厨艺，换来一个被逗乐的眼神。

“相信我，如果你习惯了什么事都自己动手，做饭其实也不是什么难事。”他那漫不经心的微笑有点太过炫目了。穿着背心盘腿坐在地板上、还端着一盘豆子的男人通常不应该这么迷人。又或者说正好相反？清醒点，格雷森。

“所以我能否问问，是什么让你们来到了布鲁德海文？”迪克好不容易咽下嘴里的食物。

“为了换个新环境吧。”杰森耸耸肩。他说自己当过一阵拳击运动员，现在则是个业余散打教练，他带着表弟达米安刚搬到这里。

“他的母亲，是个可敬的单身女士，但她现在有点抽不开身来，”他比了比达米安，“我答应过她会好好照顾这小家伙。”

迪克识趣地没有追问下去。杰森含糊地挥了挥叉子，“别再提我们的事了。说说你自己吧。所以你来这儿多久了？”

“到现在应该有快一年了。”迪克皱了皱鼻子。“说来不可思议，当我第一次来到这里的时候我还不知道自己会成为一名警察。我甚至不确定我会喜欢上这里。但现在……我想我已经离不开这座城市了。”

“因为你守护着它的安全？我是说，当警察并不是什么轻松的活计。”杰森歪过头。“是什么让你做出这个决定的？”

“只是觉得这是件我有能力做的事，你知道？”迪克耸耸肩。“当然了，布鲁德海文并不是什么梦幻的完美世界。但我喜欢脚踏实地去改变些什么的感觉。”

“还是个理想家，哈？”

“常有人说我是个头脑发热的疯小子。”

“哦，不，”杰森的眼神仍然很锐利，嘴角却是弯起的。“我觉得你是个认真的傻瓜，格雷森。”

迪克的心跳为此有点加速。他笑着挠挠自己的后脑勺。“也许吧。当然，有时候我也情愿自己活在《剑行者》的世界里，碰到不顺心的时候就用连击技踢翻几个坏蛋了事。”

他瞥到一旁正在读书却一直竖着耳朵听他们对话的达米安，于是解释道，“那是个经典的卡带游戏，已经移植到ps4平台上了。有人觉得它过时了，但我可是《剑行者》的忠实粉丝。”达米安皱眉。“我不知道你在说什么。”

迪克忍不住眨眨眼。“你没有玩过电子游戏？”

达米安像受到冒犯似地板起脸。“我不玩游戏。我母亲说那是一种无意义的浪费。”

迪克摆出一脸认真。“什么？不！事实上这是关于对战和决策的练习。它能教你怎么用欺骗性的动作瞒过你的对手。”

达米安仍然半信半疑。迪克暗自忍笑，看了一眼墙上的时钟，然后跳起来。“都这么晚了！我真不该再打扰你们了。”

杰森把他送到门口。迪克发现自己的手指搭在门框上，无意识地敲打着。“今天我真的过得很愉快。如果你们在布鲁德海文遇到什么问题，我很乐意帮忙。” 

杰森又用那种似笑非笑的神情看着他。“相信我，一定会的。晚安，警官先生。”

迪克没法控制回以微笑，转身下楼。“我会把游戏带来。”他扭头对达米安喊道。小男孩重重关上了门。

迪克带着一股轻松的心情回到自己的公寓。他开始想克兰西也许是对的。也许他确实应该重新规划一下自己的生活。确实还是会有一些让人期待的意外发生的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森认为迪克·格雷森是个谜。

在此之前，塔莉亚从来没有让他跟蝙蝠侠和他的家族正面接触过。但拜刺客联盟顶尖的间谍技术所赐，杰森在无数录像资料里看过这位前神奇小子跟他的导师并肩的模样，他对他的动作习惯、一招一式几乎了若指掌。必须承认蝙蝠侠把他训练成了一名出色的战士。如果他们要正面交锋，他都不确定自己是不是夜翼的对手。

但当迪克·格雷森带着他那残缺不全的苹果派， 放松地倚在门框上的时候，所有的数据资料都从杰森脑中消失得一干二净。

他是个谜团。杰森看着他穿着那身鼓鼓囊囊的警察制服，捏着一杯廉价的咖啡跟同事站在街边巡逻。杰森自己穿着一身不起眼的帽衫，确保自己始终隐蔽在对方的视觉死角之内，跟随在他身后。

根据他这两天的观察结果，格雷森的日常生活非常规律：八到十小时的轮班，巡逻，接警，处理文件报表，然后回家。有时候他会以夜翼的身份去巡逻和探查情报。杰森不明白拥有格雷森那样能耐和家世的人为什么会甘愿当个小警察。打探布鲁德海文官僚系统的黑幕有很多不同的途径，但他偏偏要选择最艰难、最身体力行的那一种。

他看得出格雷森的走路姿势微微倾斜，一侧肩膀也稍微有点僵硬。估计是前两天夜巡留下的伤。格雷森对着他那个金发的搭档（还长着粉刺，杰森几乎以为他是个青少年）说了句什么笑话，两个人同时哈哈大笑。

格雷森好像天生对于周围的人有种奇特的感染力。杰森突然产生了一丝古怪的感觉。但他克制住了自己，闪进路边一块道路维修搭建起来的栏板后面，正好躲过迎面走来的格雷森和他的搭档。

这时他听到远处传来喊声。

格雷森猛地扭转头。“在那边！”他对搭档挥着手，他们一前一后地小跑起来。

杰森跟着他们来到一条巷口。一位打扮体面的老妇人哆哆嗦嗦地站在那里，她那布满皱纹的脸上满是惶恐。“那里、那里有个男人冲出来抢了我的手包，我刚刚取了这个月的养老金——”

朝她颤颤巍巍指的方向可以看见远处有一个正在消失的模糊背影。格雷森瞥了一眼他的搭档，两个人立刻撒腿狂奔起来。那个抢劫犯已经离他们有段距离了，但格雷森就像头迅捷的野鹿一样，很快他的搭档就落后了，格雷森冲他挥了挥手：“去那边堵住他，查理！”搭档喘着气点点头，朝一旁的岔道拐了进去，只剩下格雷森继续紧追不放。

杰森此刻已经迅速爬到了小巷上空，他现在可以看清逃犯是个带着绒线帽的强壮青年男人，松松垮垮的衣服露出后颈出一块青黑色的纹身，他一手抓着那只小巧的黑色女包。眼看他已经跑到了巷子底端，一道高大的铁丝网横在了面前，那男人把小包抛过了围栏，几步踩着垃圾桶够到了铁丝网顶端，连忙踹翻了垃圾桶，自己挣扎着翻了过去。

他落地以后似乎松了口气，捡起地上的小包正要继续逃跑，然而这时格雷森已经追了上来。只见他一跃而起，抓住围栏，像个体操运动员一样凌空翻转，轻巧地落在男人面前。

“见鬼！”劫犯显然也吃了一惊。

格雷森伸出双手，缓慢逼近。“到此为止了，先生，放下你手里的包，把双手举在头顶原地跪下。”

“我堵住这边了，迪克！”他的金发搭档在这当口气喘吁吁地从另一头冒出来。

显然那男人此刻决定不想束手就擒。他拔出一把弹簧刀，雪亮的刀尖一颤一颤。“你们他妈的别过来！”

“我可不会那么做，”格雷森说，“你不想再按上一个袭警的罪名吧。”

与此同时他的搭档迫不及待上前一步。“劝你别做蠢事，老兄，现在就放下武器然后举起你的——”

男人已经举着刀子朝那年轻人冲了过去。格雷森想都不想就撞向他。“闪开，查理！”他们扭打在了一起，格雷森想要夺下刀子，然而这个男人的块头比他更高大，两人力气不相上下。男人抛开小包，另一只手握成拳头挥舞过来。

杰森可以看到格雷森浑身的线条紧绷起来，做好了进攻的准备。

然而他在动作前的刹那迟疑了。在这个瞬间他的整个体态发生了变化：脚步变缓，力道放轻，出拳的姿势更加鲁莽、缺乏章法，更像一个普通警员，而不是身经百战的徒手格斗大师。

他看着格雷森朝着刀锋迎头而上。

十分钟后，一辆警车停在了路口。格雷森和搭档给那个已经束手就擒的劫犯带上手铐，那男人还是一脸糊里糊涂的模样，似乎仍然不明白自己是怎么被这个小个警察摔翻在地的。

杰森从高处看着一个似乎是他的上司的拉丁裔女人冲着他喊了一大通话，基本上是关于鲁莽行事如何违背了警员的基本职业素养。格雷森只是捂着脸颊，带着一脸顺从讨好的笑容。他那张漂亮脸蛋上留下了一道血痕，伤口并不深，却格外招人显眼。

杰森原本以为他只是个莽夫。看来他还是个演员。

他们的犯人被押上了警车，格雷森对那位抓着他的双手的老妇人露出一个温和的微笑，动作轻柔地把她也扶上警车，送去做笔录。

而年轻的查理似乎还在回味刚才追击的兴奋感，在那喋喋不休。“刚才我都吓傻啦，他冲上来的时候……幸亏你反应快，老兄！不是我说，你刚才跑的可真够快的——”

格雷森耸耸肩。“我可是我们这一届警校长跑冠军。你不知道的事还多着呢。”

查理傻笑着猛拍了一下他的肩膀，格雷森的脸一下子皱了起来。

杰森眯眼望着他止不住丝丝抽气，显然是动到了之前受伤的地方。

有意思。

 

隔天他特地趁着一大早来到楼下。连续长按了三次门铃之后，终于传来一阵慌乱的脚步声，然后一个睡眼惺忪、头发蓬乱，浑身上下只穿着一条睡裤的迪克·格雷森出现在门口，迷惑地看着他。

“杰森……对吧？有什么我能效劳的？”他强装清醒的模样有点可爱，杰森在心里严厉地把这一条划掉。他故意做出一副有点拘谨的样子。

“那个。其实是这样……我们两个才来几天，对这周边都不熟，我有些杂物要买但又不知道该去哪儿找……”他垂下眼瞥了瞥格雷森，“你。呃。你今天有事吗？”

“什么？哦！不不，我今天刚好轮休。”迪克的脸上逐渐展开一个清晰的笑容。“事实上，我的上司艾米正好说如果我今天再溜到警局去，她就把我的头咬下来。”他吐吐舌头，杰森不能不注意到他脸上还贴着胶布，肋骨上则有几块丑陋的黄紫色瘀伤。

“看来你这几天都没闲着啊，大英雄？”他若无其事地说。

迪克一笑带过。“总有坏蛋等着你去对付啊。”他挥手，“不说这个了。所以你想要我带你去哪儿来着？”

杰森故作意味深长地扫视了他一遍。“就你现在这样？我可是会误会的，格雷森。”

迪克哈哈大笑，脸色发红。“给我五分钟。我可不能当没礼貌的主人。”

于是半小时后，穿上了体面T恤的迪克和杰森肩并肩走在路上。这时早高峰已经开始了，晨光中这座城市有些灰扑扑的，远处黯淡的天际飘荡着高大的烟囱升起的白烟。迪克似乎已经恢复了充满活力的状态，四处张望着。

“所以，香料采购？你真的是什么隐姓埋名的秘密大厨吗？戈登·拉姆齐在我不知道的时候来布鲁德海文做节目了？我需要注意跟踪偷拍的摄像机吗？”他打趣地回头看着杰森。

“我们外乡人总有些自己的习惯。”杰森回答。“达米安不喜欢你们著名的‘快餐食品’。他是个难伺候的小孩。”他故意用浓重的腔调说出这个词，让迪克勾起嘴角。

“相信我，在这里也并不是人人都那么喜欢。芭布斯——我的一个朋友就爱抨击我对这些高盐食物的嗜好。”

“芭布斯？你的女朋友？”杰森故意问。根据档案来推测那多半是芭芭拉·戈登，也就是“先知”，蝙蝠家族强有力的技术后盾。至于她和夜翼的私人关系——哼，不需要太详细的情报也能推断出来。

“她只是个老朋友。”迪克摇摇头。如果他脸上闪过一丝伤感，也很快被隐藏了起来。“不管怎样，我想有人知道哪里可以搞到你的Baharat*配料。”

他带着杰森来到一家不起眼的小饭馆门口。迪克示意他稍等，自己推开店门钻了进去，杰森隔着污浊的茶色玻璃看他向柜台后面一个盘着发辫的矮小中年女人致以问候，两人闲聊了一阵，女人亲热地捏了捏他的脸颊。

过了一会迪克带着两杯咖啡和一个热乎乎的纸包出来了。

“这里的老板娘来自罗马尼亚，我向她打听了全市品种最齐全的香料铺的地址。阿米莉亚知道很多来自她家乡的独特方子。”他解释道，一面打开纸袋，递给杰森一个香甜的面包。“味道很独特吧？我有没有说过我小时候曾经是杂技演员？有段时间，我们一家就乘着大篷车四处游历。这个面包卷就很像我父亲以前喜欢给我买的那种……”他突然回过神来。“抱歉，我好像一直在说自己的事。我是不是有点啰嗦？”

杰森玩味地把弄着手里的纸杯。“所以这是你们美国人的某种好客习俗吗？还是你对每个刚认识的人都这么做——用咖啡和美味的点心收买他们，还陪他们走遍全城进行搜寻香料之旅？”

迪克笑了。“这是我为了随时潜入你们家蹭饭使用的计谋。相信我，不是每个人都值得这种待遇的。” 他有些腼腆地搔搔脖颈。在这个晨雾逐渐散尽的时刻，他的眼睛折射着阳光，呈现出一种不可思议的浅蓝色。

杰森身体里的部分神经警觉了起来。跟踪夜翼原本只是他一时兴起的决定，但每当他更加接近迪克·格雷森这个人，就不自觉地陷入他那些自相矛盾的特质，他的天真和老成，热情和孤独，他那种随时能够真诚流露的能力，和他那些精心保守的秘密。

这非常、非常的危险。对于目标人物的沉迷永远都不是好兆头。身为一名战士和杀手，这是最忌讳的事情。

但杰森习惯危险。他能对付这个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Baharat是一种阿拉伯式的香辛料混合物。
> 
> 我捏造了一下购买香料的难度，这不是为了合理创造机会谈恋爱么（


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安的一天。

达米安失望透顶。

他讨厌这个地方。布鲁德海文是个乏味、肮脏的城市，夜空总是泛着雾蒙蒙的红光。他花了五天就把这里的地形摸透了。他恨这栋顶楼的狭小公寓，木地板走过的时候会吱嘎作响，不管如何清洁房间里永远有一股潮湿霉变的味道。

陶德这几天并不总跟他在一起。他忙着四处奔走，打探黑市和地下赌场，试图旁敲侧击任何关于母亲的动向。陶德从来不肯带他一起去，他说那些地方“带一个小鬼去会招人怀疑”。他用胡搅蛮缠打断达米安的询问，或者干脆充耳不闻。达米安生起气来就朝他丢刀子（两个人终于达成了不在公寓里使用枪支的默契），但陶德毕竟是他的战术老师，所以他从来也没捡着便宜。

陶德只说他们现在还不能去哥谭。具他的情报看来蝙蝠侠此刻并不在他的城市，而是远赴东亚调查一桩牵涉多家重工企业黑幕的案件，而他们不能确定联盟的杀手是不是已经埋伏在那里。“想想开心的一面吧，小家伙。”他一边给手枪上油一边说，“至少现在没人管着你不让你离开那个阴森森的破城堡了。为什么不去干点你自己想做的事呢？”

“我该去做什么？”

陶德抬起头，眼神空白地看着他。

“我不知道。离开家门，去公园兜兜，或者书店。随便什么。别留下可追踪的尸体。”

达米安受够了他的敷衍。但第二天他还是出门了。

他在一楼门厅碰到了他们的公寓管理员。那华裔女子正站在一副铝合金梯子上更换楼道灯泡。“嘿！”她从上方对他说，“你见到迪克了吗？他前几天问我要些工具但我一直没机会给他，如果你碰见他能不能转交给——”

达米安没有理她，径自出门。

迪克·格雷森只是他讨厌布鲁德海文的另一大理由。

达米安从很久以前就知道自己的使命。他五岁生日的时候母亲送给他一把剑，并且告诉他谁才是他的生身父亲。他听着蝙蝠侠的传奇故事长大，他知道自己总有一天会成为比这位黑暗骑士更伟大的战士。

至于迪克·格雷森，达米安也听说过他的事。格雷森是他父亲的第一位门徒，蝙蝠侠最长久的搭档。据说他也带领过一支年轻的英雄队伍，并且深受他们的拥戴。在来到美国之前，达米安也曾经设想过如果在哥谭遇到这位父亲的前助手会是什么样的情况。夜翼对他而言是必经之路上的挑战——当然，达米安会击败他，因为他才是那幅斗篷的正统继承人。

但真正的迪克·格雷森完全出乎达米安的意料：他精力过剩，说话跳跃，非常容易被劣质的食物取悦，并且在晨间需要很多浓烈的咖啡才能恢复清醒状态。他在处理自己混乱的日程表方面也有严重的缺陷。 但这个马虎大意、态度散漫、离开彩虹麦片就无法生存的懦夫却能够轻松获得周围人的喜爱，简直匪夷所思。

达米安认定格雷森根本不是个威胁。他只是完全的无能。

他在街道上漫无目的地走着。布鲁德海文的街头和所有已经渡过繁荣时期的典型三线城市并无二致，大片灰暗的玻璃幕墙，巨大浮夸的水泥浮雕。穿着套装的上班族对着蓝牙耳机说话，边匆匆走过，路边摊上人们三三两两排队买着彩票，老人带着宠物散步，一切都显得平静安宁、让人生厌。他走过一间美术用品商店，橱窗里陈列着琳琅满目的画具，达米安不自觉地停下脚步，望着那些按照色阶整齐排列的彩笔和大大小小精致的笔刷。

绘画对他来说是种奢侈的兴趣。作为奥古家的继承人，达米安的生活非常紧凑，每天都有繁重的训练和课程等着他。但画画能让他暂时与这个世界隔离开来。达米安私下很享受这种短暂的宁静。

是陶德先发现了他藏起来的几张画纸——他一如既往地多管闲事。下一次出任务回来的时候，陶德丢给他一本皮质封套的速写本和一套蘸水笔工具。

“是时候发现些你自己喜欢的东西了。”他说。

母亲觉得这是项无意义的技能，但像往常一样她希望他在任何方面都做到完美。她给他找了一名技艺精湛的绘画教师。达米安向他学习了三年，但之后母亲因为他窥探奥古家的秘密挖掉了他的双眼。

达米安从窗前移开目光。他拐过一条街，发现前方有一座街边的小公园，其实就是一片绿树环绕的小操场，有篮球架和一些秋千滑梯之类的器械。在这个工作日的午后公园空无一人，达米安坐上一座秋千，百无聊赖地来回晃荡。

在秋千荡到最高点时他听到不远处传来一阵嬉笑声，伴随着某种动物的哀嚎。

达米安跳下秋千，绕过铁丝网围栏，走向公园外围的垃圾箱堆放处。那里有几个看起来是高中生年纪的男孩，穿着球衣和松垮的裤子，提着滑板。他们正围着一只躺在地上的动物。达米安顿时矮下身形，将自己隐藏在垃圾箱后面。

那是一头品种不是很纯正的狗，从它的头部轮廓隐约可以看出大丹犬的血统。它显然已经上了年纪，浑身黑色的毛皮看起来黯淡无光。它似乎得了某种皮肤病，眼睛上方和脖颈处有几块脱毛造成的斑驳。

“我觉得它快死了，”一个剃了光头的男孩说，一边拿脚尖拨了拨大狗的体侧。达米安这才注意到它腹部有道很长的伤口，皮肉已经翻卷了起来，露出隐隐的深红色。

“奇怪，那个成天带着它的流浪汉到哪去了？”另一个长雀斑的说。

“你说那个穿的破破烂烂的糟老头？”一个瘦猴般的高个男孩回答。“应该已经在哪个桥墩下翘辫子了吧。”

“你觉得动物流血的时候会觉得痛吗？”那个光头男孩说，盯着它的腹部虚弱地上下起伏。“会有多疼？”

“恶，你不会还想碰那畜生吧，哥们，现在这团血糊糊的实在有点恶心——”

光头男孩显然还没死心。他捡起一根树枝，戳着大狗的躯体。“你们说如果翻开这道口子，会看到它的肠子吗？他们说死了以后其实心脏还会跳动——”

“放开那头动物。”

男孩们一下子都回过头。等看到达米安时，他们不约而同地哄笑起来。

“关你什么事，小鬼？”

达米安走到他们面前，拳头紧紧攥在身侧。“现在就离开。我警告你们。”

“否则你能怎么样？”瘦猴哼道。“等你的牙长齐了再来逞英雄吧，臭小子。” 

“要我说，该滚蛋的是你，”光头男孩居高临下地对他咧开嘴，露出一口黄牙。“这里可没有你的穆斯林朋友帮忙，小黑鬼——”

达米安一头撞向那个光头男孩，这一击撞断了他的鼻梁，两道血柱从他面孔上滑下。等他们反应过来，他已经拗断了另一个人的拇指，一脚踹向第三一个的膝盖。瘦高个男孩想要抓住他，达米安扭头咬了他的手臂，留下两道深深的齿痕。一时间四下响起一片鬼哭狼嚎。这些还远远不够，他靴子里有一把匕首，但达米安根本用不着武器对付这些家伙，他知道一百种方法，他可以狠狠地伤害他们，让他们这辈子都为之后悔——

“嘿！那边的！都给我住手！”

声音在他耳边炸响，把达米安拉回现实。那个不远处朝他们疾步跑来的警察正是迪克·格雷森。几个男孩见状纷纷捡起滑板，一溜烟跑得无影无踪。格雷森没有追上去，而是在达米安面前停下脚步，低头打量着他。“达米安？这是怎么回事？你怎么一个人在这？”

达米安无视了他的问题，跪下来查看那只受伤的狗狗。 “它受伤了，看起来很严重。”

格雷森蹲了下来，和他一起检查那只狗。“伤口可能感染了。它需要治疗。”达米安伸出手，大狗在他的抚摸下发出微弱的呜呜声。“现在该怎么办？应该给它买药吗？我应该把它送去哪？”

“达米安……你还好吗？杰森为什么没跟你在一起？”

“我能照顾好我自己！”达米安冲口而出，“现在救救这只狗！”

格雷森审慎地看着他，但什么也没说。他脱下警服外套，小心翼翼地裹住那只受伤的动物，把它抱起来。“跟我来吧，我知道这附近有家宠物收容所。他们有兽医。”

他们在沉默中往前走。收容所确实只有两条街的距离，这是一家狭小但干净的门面，玻璃窗上贴着淡粉色的宣传标语，室内一侧的独立笼子里分别栖息着大大小小二十来只猫狗，大多都在打瞌睡。格雷森一路抱着大狗，现在他把它交给了一个穿着白大褂的女性工作人员。她动作轻柔地仔细检查了一番。“还好没有伤到内脏。我们要先给它的伤口消毒缝合。”

“谢谢，劳拉。”格雷森吻了吻她的侧脸。他们一起看着她推来一辆小车，载着狗狗推进了隔壁的小房间。

“我以前也有一两回把受伤的流浪猫狗带到这里来。它们很多都是被主人抛弃的……劳拉这里的空位一直都很紧张，但她还是尽可能让它们多待几天。”

“他们为什么要这么做？”达米安盯着那扇医疗室的门。

“什么？”

“抛弃自己的宠物。或者伤害它们。这些动物……它们生下来就被驯养成人类的同伴。”达米安又攥住拳头。“为什么你不去追他们？刚才那些家伙应该受到惩罚。”

格雷森叹了口气。 “即使我捉住他们也不能对这只可怜的狗有什么帮助。警局有太多比伤害流浪狗更棘手的案子要处理……再加上他们都是未成年人，顶多他们的父母会在一两个月后收到一张罚单。”

“但是，”达米安停住了，他的脸颊涨红发热，感到自己愤怒又渺小。最后他粗声粗气地说，“应该有人做点什么。”

他觉得自己就像个无理取闹的孩子。但格雷森点点头。

“是啊，我也是这么想的。”他轻声说。

有一阵，他们站在那里，什么也没说。这一次的沉默变得安稳些了。

“我从七岁起决定做素食主义者。我不吃动物的肉……除非是我亲手杀死它们。”达米安说。他自己也有点惊讶这突然的坦承。格雷森思考着他的话。

“我觉得这是个了不起的决定。”他说。

达米安转过头盯着他，但格雷森看起来非常自然，丝毫没有嘲笑的意味。

这时，劳拉推开了诊室的门。

“我已经缝合了伤口，只要它能熬过今晚，就能逐步开始恢复了。”她边摘下口罩和手套边说，“想要进来看看吗？”

格雷森跟着达米安走进诊室，看到手术台上躺着的大狗。它的头垂在台面上，因为镇定药物而睡着了。

“你可以经常来看它，等它康复。”迪克说。“然后，如果你跟你哥哥好好商量，也许你可以带它回家。”他对达米安眨眨眼。“虽然我们这一带的公寓应该是禁止养宠物的，但只要你愿意小心照顾它保持干净，克兰西基本上对什么都睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

达米安看着大狗在睡梦中不时微微抽动的耳朵和鼻尖。

“我会来看你。”他对大黑狗说。

 

这天傍晚，杰森回到公寓，发现迪克跟达米安盘腿坐在地板上，大呼小叫地打着游戏。好吧，准确地说是迪克娴熟地操纵着手柄，一边咯咯发笑，而达米安大声指控他耍阴招，小脸上杀气腾腾。

“不准再从死角向我射击！我们属于同一阵营，你应该掩护我，格雷森！”

“哦，拜托，达米，”迪克毫不在意地说，“如果双人模式下不试着坑队友，那还有什么乐趣呢。”

“下流无耻、毫无荣誉感的卑鄙小人——”达米安吼道，但他很快就被下一个关卡的激烈战斗分了心，没法继续思考如何残忍地杀害格雷森。

杰森站在门口看着他们，扬起了眉毛。“我应该担心什么吗？”

“哦，没什么，”迪克欢快地回答，“我们刚才正玩得开心呢。你也要来试试吗？”

“我要是你就不会这么疏忽大意。”杰森说，一边放下手里的外卖，走到厨房去拿杯子。“他生起气来可是很会较真的。”

“我会记住的。”迪克大笑。他冲达米安挤挤眼。“但我有种感觉，我们会成为很棒的队友。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森做了噩梦；迪克为他们发现了独特的散心方式。

6

 

在梦中一切都闪着绿色的火光。

他又回到了十岁。北非沙漠的大风卷起了帐篷入口的铺盖，不远处斜斜腾起一道道黑烟。那女人一手托着冲锋枪，一手提着一把猎刀，掀开帐门踏了进来。

她一眼就看见坐在一堆箱子后面的他，又瘦又小，苍白的脸孔藏在凌乱的头发下面。

“你为什么会独自一人在这里？男孩。”

“我跟我妈在一起。”他麻木地回答。

“你的母亲呢？”

“她已经死了。”

他看见了，她叫他快跑，子弹已经射穿了她的胸膛，杰森转身就跑，那些家伙还在开枪，鲜红的血渗到沙地里，被无声地吞没。杰森只能没命地逃跑，这是他收到的最后一条来自母亲的指示，她从来不是个很温柔的母亲，她对杰森并不坏，只是……不关心。她有太多事要操心，只是因为这个夏天杰森没有地方可以寄放，她才不得不把他带到这片遥远的大陆，带到她工作的地方。她对杰森像个小尾巴一样跟在身后通常有些厌烦，但偶尔，在炎热的夜晚，她会坐在杰森的小床前给他念书，神色温柔，她伸手抚摸他的额头——

而现在一切随着乱枪响过戛然而止。杰森长久地躲在箱子的阴影里，屏住呼吸，数着自己的每一次心跳。扑通、扑通、扑通。枪声，凄厉的喊声，爆炸声。扑通、扑通。靴子落在沙地上的碾磨声。

那女人低头注视着他。她穿着一身黑色的衣服背对着身后燃烧的天幕，浓密的红铜色长发被刮得肆意飞舞，像个开天辟地之时诞生的女武神。她的绿眼睛像两道刀光，毫无阻碍地直劈他的眼底。

“你叫什么名字？”

“杰森。”他细声说，“杰森·陶德。”

她单膝跪地，把自己的刀搁在地上。如瀑的红发垂下来，拂在他的面孔上。

“杰森，我是塔莉亚·奥古。”她说，“我会教你成为一名战士。”

她手下的黑衣战士把他抱上一辆卡车。坐在颠簸不断的车上，他从栅板之间注视着那片营地逐渐在烟尘中模糊远去，关于过去的一切正在火焰中迅速扭曲融化，化为灰烬。

 

他学习各种搏击术，刀剑的用法，还有射击，他跟不同年龄肤色的人作战，男人和女人，他在险恶的环境中隐蔽自己，等待出击，他知道如何最快速有效地置人于死地。

自从进入刺客联盟的那一天起他就不再是孩子。永远不再是了。

 

他十五岁的时候，塔莉亚带着他穿过一片长廊，阳光透过雕花的窗栅在拼花地板上落下斑驳的影子。在庭院的中央站着一个很小的男孩，正举着一把对他来说远远太长的剑，摇摇晃晃地挥舞。他穿着一件式样简单的白袍子，长着一头柔软的黑发，被剃得很短。

“他叫达米安。从今天起你来教导他格斗术。”

“联盟里还有比我更厉害的。”杰森不是缺乏自信，他只是就事论事。他还在学习如何变得更强，进步迅猛。塔莉亚微微摇摇头。

“我们的敌人无处不在，甚至可能隐藏在这联盟之中。我能信任的只有你。”她说。庭院里，小男孩对着阳光扬起脸，眯着双眼，杰森注意到他有着和塔莉亚一模一样的眼睛。

塔莉亚看着他。

“照看好我的儿子。杰森。”

 

他十六岁的那次任务出了差错。他们的小队中了埋伏。他身中两枪，拖着身体从露台爬出，留下蜿蜒一地血线。这排房屋紧贴着河岸而建，下方就是湍急的河流。不远处枪声又响起了，他看着脚下，一咬牙，纵身而跃。

 

水流冰冷刺骨又泛着一股奇异的温暖，像母亲的怀抱召唤着他。

他在沉下去。池水又浑又幽深，水底深处闪着绿莹莹的光。

他朝着那无限的深渊沉下去。沉下去。

……

 

杰森一个激灵从床上弹起来，浑身紧绷，双拳攥紧。窗外的天色仍然灰暗，偶尔有一两声无精打采的鸟鸣划破寂静。墙上的时钟指着四点半。

他抹了一把潮湿的额头。噩梦又回来了。自从他们来到布鲁德海文，这还是第一次。杰森无心再睡，扯过一件T恤和牛仔裤就站了起来。

他赤着脚，无声地潜进达米安的房间。达米安仰面躺在自己的床上，两手平放在胸前。他睡着的时候那张严肃的小脸终于松懈下来，嘴唇微微嘟起，与任何一个普通十岁男孩并无二致。杰森在黑暗中默不作声地注视了他两分钟，然后原路退了出来。他瞥了眼自己握住门把的手。平稳一如既往。

他来到客厅窗前，抬起沉重的窗格，一猫身从窗缝钻了出去，爬到悬在外墙的消防梯上。凌晨到空气已经隐隐透着一股炎夏的闷热。脚下的城市还在沉睡，天边逐渐亮起一线黯淡的白光。远方的群楼后面有隐约的警笛声在飘荡。

杰森从裤兜里掏出烟盒。因为任务的隐蔽性和维持体能的要求，他很少有机会抽烟，但今天他觉得需要来一根。他太久没有过这样的生活了。时间在这里被任意延展，每一个平安无事的日子都让他更加疑神疑鬼，每一分每一秒的平静都在无限拉长，仿佛无形的墙壁将他围困其中。

他点燃一支烟，深吸一口，让尼古丁烟雾吞没他的思绪。

过了大约十分钟，他听到一道沉闷的声音落在下方的消防梯上。又过了一会，有个声音迟疑地响起。

“杰森……？是你在那吗？”

当然了，那不是别人，正是迪克·格雷森从楼梯的间隙朝上望着他。杰森没有挪动，于是迪克把这解读为准许信号，步伐轻巧地爬上楼梯。

“我不知道你还抽烟。”

“你不知道的还多着呢，格雷森。”杰森叼着烟，随口说。

“所以我可不能放过每一个了解的机会啊。”迪克朝他偏过头。杰森这才注意到迪克面带微笑，却掩饰不住一脸疲惫。他穿着一件可能是睡衣的陈旧白色T恤，头发耷拉着，还在微微滴水。显然对某些人来说今晚也是个不眠夜。

“才六月底就这么热，今年夏天看来会很难熬。”

杰森不置可否。“我以为罪恶不眠不休只是电视剧里的台词呢。值夜班？”

迪克的微笑变浅了。“总有疯狂的事在发生。我们今天接到一起枪击报案，等警察赶到现场，那男人已经开枪打死了一家五口人，然后举枪自尽。现场简直是一地粉碎，没有一件东西是完整的……对不起，我不该说这个。”他的声音小下去，摇了摇头。“只是有时候我想如果我能在那……如果有人能早一点发觉，也许他们就不会死。”

杰森看着他搓了搓脸，望着远方印衬着灯光的云层。“这样的晚上我都睡不好。” 

“所以这样的事经常发生吗？”

“远远比我期望的多。”迪克轻声说。

“这不是你的责任。”

迪克有点意外地转过头。

杰森知道这不关他的事，但他忍不住说下去。“你不可能预测到每一个疯子的举动。事只是刚好发生在他们身上而已。这个世界从来对谁都没有公平可言。”

迪克咬住嘴唇。 “但我们中有些人本来可以做的更多。”

“哦，但这一切不会停止，不是吗。”杰森苦涩地说。“你不停地抗争，但糟糕的事永远都在发生，人们永远都会做坏事。而且你不可能改变……已经发生过的事情。”

他想继续，却被手里燃尽的烟烫到了。一股突如其来的怒气充满了他的胸腔。他用脚跟碾灭烟蒂，咒骂了一声。他们肩并肩站了一会。杰森咬住嘴唇。

“在我……十岁的时候，我母亲带我去了非洲。”最后他说。

迪克安静地看着他。

“我母亲曾经是驻北非的无国界医生。见鬼，那是我长那么大第一次坐飞机。我讨厌非洲，但我想跟多花点时间她待在一起 ……那年夏天我们在一个沙漠中的临时医疗救助点待了两个个半月。然后发生了一起‘意外’。”杰森知道他在开启一个危险的话题。他当然不可能说出全部的实情，但他也没在说谎。该死，在格雷森面前他总是容易放松警惕。

“那段时间偶尔会有一伙人开着车来到营地，都是些拿着枪的家伙。他们想从我们这拿走什么东西。那时候我太小了，并不明白他们到底想干嘛……但现在想起来，是营地里有人在运输物资中夹带了毒品，好偷运入境。”迪克的眼睛微微睁大了，但他只是听着杰森继续讲述。

“但最后那一次，他们几个人之间发生了争执。不知道哪个混蛋先开了枪……我只记得一团火光，”他生硬地结束了故事，“我是唯一一个幸存的。”

迪克目光变得柔和。“杰森……” 

杰森又掏出一支烟。“后来我被收养了。我有了新的家庭，新的工作，新的责任……你可以说我很幸运。但回想起那个夏天……我仍然想找到那群王八蛋，然后一个个亲手干掉他们。”

他甚至没有机会那么做。那天塔莉亚带着她的部下来清理了现场，那些雇佣军违反了他们的协议，在奥古家的地盘内擅自开火。然而她到达的时候一切都已经太迟了。

让他意外的是正义斗士迪克·格雷森却没有反驳这番激烈言论；他似乎陷入了自己的思绪。他们沉默不语地看着远方的天空逐渐明亮起来。迪克像是被曙光惊醒一样甩甩头。

“我，嗯……我很抱歉让你想起那些事，杰森。”

杰森摇了摇头。“这种事永远都会待在你脑子里，你没有一天不会想起它们。”

“我明白。”迪克说。他的声音里有种超越同情心的真诚。他呼出一口气，伸展了一下身体。

“趁现在还早，你想出去散散心吗？”

 

杰森不知道他为什么要答应。在遭遇了这场预料之外的谈话之后，他们之间产生了一种过分的亲密感。杰森还摸不准自己对此的感受，就稀里糊涂被迪克拉出了门。

他以为迪克是要拉自己去晨跑，却没有想到迪克会带他来一家拳击馆。

“我以为没有训练馆会在这个时间开门。”他跟着迪克走进空无一人的馆内。这是一栋两层小楼，天花板上垂下老式的电灯，墙角已经微微剥落。光线从高窗投射在室内，呈现出暗蓝色。室内的器械都显得有些年头了，但显然还有人精心维护。

“他们是没开始营业，但以前在马戏团巡回演出的时候我父亲跟这里的老板交上了朋友。等听说我搬到了布鲁德海文，他就对我说我可以随时进来。”迪克微笑着说，一边对着房间中央被围栏圈起来的拳击台挥了挥手。

之前杰森随口谎称自己打过拳，来布鲁德海文以后准备先在酒吧找份打工，顺便找机会，没想到迪克真记住了。“我不知道你来这以后有没有练习过……怎么样？想上去试试吗？”他歪过脑袋。

杰森漫不经心地拍了拍一旁的沙袋。“就跟你吗，警官大人？”

“别太小瞧我，”迪克一副受伤的模样。“好歹我们在警校也是受过基础训练的。”

“我还是得想想，毕竟……”杰森装模作样考虑了一下，“如果不小心揍了某位警官的小脸我会被铐起来吗？”

“这大概取决于你有多喜欢被铐起来了。”迪克半真半假地回答。“之前也有人把我打的落花流水，不过一般都是可爱的女士。”

“恩？那是什么让我有这份殊荣，能跟她们获得同样的机会？”

迪克纵身跃上拳击台，从栏杆之间瞄着他。“等你得手再说吧，冠军先生。”

杰森抓住围栏翻身而上。“正有此意。”

他们绕着彼此缓慢地挪动脚步，试探性地兜了一会圈子，迪克挥了不痛不痒的几拳，都被杰森轻松闪过。“就这点能耐，警官？”杰森咧嘴。

迪克眼中闪过一道亮光。他矮身冲向杰森，抱住他的腰顺势一使绊勾住他的小腿把他摔倒在垫上，两手勾住他的脖子。“喔！某人很有干劲嘛。”杰森龇着牙从他有力的臂弯之间挤出。迪克翻身坐起来，粲然一笑。“热身而已。”

杰森及时爬起来挡下他接连的进攻，这些招式都没有用上真正的实力，但杰森已经被勾起了好胜心。他侧身闪过迪克的肘击，抓着他的手臂扭到他身后。迪克一抖肩巧妙地挣开，杰森已经闪电般连踢向他的肩部和胸膛。

迪克一个趔趄，来不及抵挡，杰森一脚踹向他的腹部，让他一屁股跌坐在地上。

他本来应该更克制一点的。但迪克双眼圆睁的模样让他忍不住爆发出一声大笑。

迪克天蓝色的眼睛在他的笑声中染上了一丝温暖的色调。他再次爬起来，凌空腾起，甩开两腿圈住杰森的颈侧，以一个眼花缭乱的姿势扭过身体，把他们俩一起抛向垫子。他们在地上翻滚了几圈，杰森利用体型优势把迪克仰面按倒在垫子上， 两手握住他的手腕，身体嵌入迪克分开的双腿之间，把他牢牢钉住。

他们的鼻尖几乎相抵，堪堪停留在碰触的范围之外。迪克的呼吸起起落落轻抚在他脸上。汗水沿他的下颚划过金色的皮肤，消失在那件灰色T恤领口下面。他的胸膛隔着薄而软的布料剧烈地上下起伏着，浑身肌肉紧绷成完美的弧度。杰森可以感觉到他快速有力的脉搏在自己的抓握中鼓动。

迪克一动不动地望着他，睫毛微微抖动，睁大的双眼之中混合了兴奋、欲望和一丝好奇。

“杰森，”他张开嘴，声音几不可闻，似乎他自己也不确定在乞求什么。

杰森低下头填补了他们之间最后的距离。

这个吻交换得短促而激烈，一开始带着某种试探，很快就演变成了互相缠斗。迪克在他们换气的间隙痴痴发笑，他整个身体伸展开来，用一种无可比拟的优雅掀起自己的T恤，露出闪闪发亮的小腹，杰森一把抓住他的手把衣物从头上剥去，抛向远处。

迪克嘴角仍然噙着笑，仰起头来给他第二个吻。这一次他们的速度放慢了些，浓烈而且深入，花了更多时间感受彼此。杰森暂时离开他的嘴唇，沿着迪克泛着青色的下巴向下，舔舐他优美的脖颈和锁骨，开玩笑地微微用牙齿咬住他的喉结。迪克颤抖起来，在他耳边发出一声绵长含混的喉音。

杰森僵住了，一股热流沿着股沟直窜而上。

迪克从睫毛之间狡黠地瞥着他，探起上身拽住他的背心一角。杰森来不及犹豫，迪克已经动作迅速地卷起了衣物的下摆。他苍白的胸膛一下子裸露在空气中，连同胸前的印记。

迪克好奇地伸手，粗糙有力的手指拂过他的胸口。黑色的符纹如同一只虬结的利爪盘踞在心脏的位置，又像一簇闪电向四面辐射，横跨了他的整个胸膛和腹部。有一瞬杰森的心跳疯狂加速，四下只听得到粗重的呼吸声。

“这很……美。”迪克说。

“一点纪念。”杰森声音沙哑，为了掩饰他故意粗鲁地说，“现在你是要继续还是怎么的？”

“别着急，童子军，”迪克愉悦地回答。“我们才刚刚开始吶。” 

他抬起腿钳住杰森的腰，一扭身交换了两个人的位置，跨在杰森身上。迪克开始解自己的牛仔裤扣，一边弯下膝盖迫近杰森的鼠蹊部，若即若离地磨蹭着。杰森尖锐地抽了口气。作为报复他伸出手，那条松垮的旧裤子沿着迪克的臀部滑下来，露出一抹鲜艳的色彩。

杰森抬抬眉毛。“超人内裤？真的？”

迪克两颊泛红，脸上挂着顽皮的微笑。“如果早知道我们会进行更亲密的活动，我就会事先好好打扮一番了。”

“只有这一次，我觉得这样也挺应景的，”杰森听见自己沙哑地说，“给我点惊喜吧，英雄。”

“哦，”迪克的眼睛暗下来。“我旨在奉献。”

他一溜身往下滑去，手指已经解开了杰森的裤链。显然，一切关于迪克·格雷森的资料里都没有说他还是个口活大师。他懂得如何戏弄他的前端，舔舐神经最敏感的部位，然后放松喉头，完全吞没杰森。他的手稳稳地扶着杰森的大腿内侧，放松但有力，这是一双战士的手，而当这个强壮致命的男人跪伏在自己身前，毫无保留地低垂着头颅，把脆弱的后颈暴露在他面前——

杰森的身体颤抖起来，感觉到下腹积蓄起的热力，他揪住迪克略长的头发。迪克从喉咙里发出一个哼哼声，既像是安慰又像是鼓励，然后他更加卖力地吸吮了一下，喉头有节奏地吞咽。

杰森的自制力奔溃了，他彻底释放在那股湿热的包围之中。迪克直到他的高潮过去才吐出他的阴茎。他退出来的时候嘴角还沾着一点粘液，整个人气喘吁吁，但一副沾沾自喜的模样。他凑上来，直到下巴抵住杰森的胸膛。

“怎么样，喜欢这个吗？”

杰森引以为傲的伶牙俐齿此刻失效了，只能喘着气撑起自己的身体看着他。

“我不知道——”他说，“你想——”他比了比迪克那鲜艳可笑的超人内裤之下显而易见的勃起。迪克似乎从他的失语中读懂了什么，冲他微笑起来，眼神异常柔软。

“你想要什么，杰森？”

“我——我不知道，我从来就没有……”杰森痛恨自己此刻的局促。他从很久以前就知道自己更喜欢男人，但刺客联盟并不是什么实践浪漫关系的场所。他有过一些经验，但更多时候只是在隐蔽的角落里仓促粗暴的互相抚摸。他从来没有机会去细细探索一个人，感受他们的体温，品尝他们皮肤的盐味。他再一次试着开口。“我不知道怎么……”

迪克伸出拇指抚上他的嘴唇。“嘘，”他引导杰森的手扶上他的腰际。“我想要你进入我。这样可以吗？”迪克对着他的耳边悄声说。

杰森屏住呼吸。然后他点点头。迪克在他身上摆正姿势，双腿夹在他小腹两侧，他把两根手指放进嘴里舔舐，另一只手按着杰森的一起褪下那岌岌可危悬在髋部的内裤，露出已经高昂着头的阴茎。迪克吐出湿漉漉的手指，一路滑过自己的身体，直来到臀部，然后他把手指伸了进去。

这场面几乎是超现实的——他看着迪克·格雷森在他面前缓慢地用手指操着自己，为他打开身体，他的眼睛半闭着，睫毛闪闪发光。迪克把手指抽了出来，再次沉下身体，直到杰森重新勃起的阴茎抵到他臀部的缝隙。他暂停了一下，咬住嘴唇看着杰森。

杰森的手滑到他饱满的臀部，深深掐进去，感受到自己一点点没入那潮湿火热紧迫的甬道。

一开始迪克紧闭着眼，两腿肌肉绷紧，微微打战。然后他似乎找到了合适的角度，他脸上的微笑回来了，开始小幅摆动臀部，来回碾磨着杰森的阴茎。他看上去几近完美：动作老练，充满自信，而且他妈的闪亮无比。他把性变得像是一场表演。杰森握住他通红的阴茎，揉搓着他已经湿得一塌糊涂的前端，迪克有些气息不稳地说，“哦，杰森——”

杰森抬起身体去追逐他，舌头舔过他闪着金光的滚烫皮肤，他握住迪克的髋骨，帮助他加大动作的起伏，另一手更加用力地碾过他的铃口。

迪克向后仰去，脊背弓成一道完美的弧线。他颤动着攀住杰森的肩膀，精液甩在杰森的胸膛上。他们一起簇拥着倒回垫子上，喘着粗气直瞪着天花板，一时间谁也没说话。

过了一会迪克转向他。他眼睛明亮，头发东倒西歪，看起来不可置信地充满魅力。“嘿，”他轻轻地说，“你还好吗。”

杰森探过头，舔去他下巴上的一点污渍。“你选择散心的方式的确与众不同。”他沙哑地评论道。

迪克笑了。

在深渊之中，绿色的火光仍然闪烁着。但杰森此刻全心全意默记着这张面孔，无暇他顾。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉重新更新了……对部分内容进行了一下修订/_\  
> 在本章中，提姆带着新发现拜访迪克，同时也受到了一些意外惊吓。

7

 

“你楼上有个小孩。”

这是提姆·德雷克见到迪克的第一句话。这小男孩——哦不，迪克都忘记他已经十五岁了——如往常一样穿着他那些褪色的乐队T恤当中的一件，站在迪克公寓的楼道里，短短的头发朝各个方向支楞着，看起来有点睡眠不足。

“你是说达米安？”迪克回答，上去给了他一个大力拥抱。“他和他哥哥大概半个月前搬来的。你没有等太久吧？抱歉我今天临时加班了，没接到你的电话。”

“没事儿，反正我去边上的咖啡店坐了会。”提姆挣扎着从他的二头肌之间挤出来，拍开他试图把那头短发弄得更乱的手，皱起鼻子。“顺便说下，你的这个新邻居是个毫无教养的小混蛋。”

迪克不以为意。“达米安有点特别。他对陌生人的警惕心比较强。”

提姆哼了一声。“我在你门口等着的时候他从楼上拖着垃圾袋跑下来，一路乒乒乓乓，然后有个巨大的黑色东西袭击了我——大概是只狗，它太黑了，我实在没看清。它显然对我的牛仔裤很感兴趣，一直嚼着我的裤腿不放。”他做了个怪相，“然后你知道那小鬼说了什么吗？‘提图斯，别随便乱吃东西。’接着他就拖着那只动物走了！连一句道歉也没有！那副派头就像他是某个沙特酋长似的——”

迪克忍不住哈哈大笑。“提图斯是他们刚刚收养的狗狗，它本来是头流浪狗——这是个有点长的故事。”他说着边开门示意提姆进去。

提姆跟着迪克走进他的公寓，一边四下打量着室内一如既往的混乱景象。“你堆在客厅的外卖盒变少了，所以我假设你最近过的还不错？”

“精密的推理，小侦探。”迪克干巴巴地说，“事实上我确实有了改进，多亏了楼上那家的厨房。杰森——哦，就是达米的哥哥，他是个神奇的厨师。我还没见过有谁能把豆芽变成一道美味……”

“听起来你们很熟。”提姆拿起他餐桌上的一本书翻了翻。

“他是个很有趣的小伙子。”迪克笑眯眯地着从他手里接过书，放回一旁的矮书柜。“事实上这段时间我们已经变成了很好的……朋友。”

提姆一下子扭过头，盯着他。他那张白皙的小脸上逐渐浮现出震惊的神情。 “哦，不。”

迪克扬起眉毛。

“你。跟那个哥哥。你们搞过了！”提姆哀嚎道，“这是什么时候发生的？你们才认识几天？为什么你总有这个能力？好歹先让我事先进行一下背景调查——”

“镇定，提莫西，”迪克不得不伸手阻止他。“事情确实是有点快，但那天只是刚好发生了点意外——也不全是意外，我是说，他确实是挺性感——”

“请别开始谈论你们的性生活，谢谢。”提姆一脸苍白地说。

迪克清了清嗓子。“好吧。说点别的。最近出了什么问题吗？布鲁斯回到哥谭了吗？”

提姆摇摇头。“昨天他已经离开香港前往东京，似乎挖掘出了更多线索，看样子一时半会还回不来……”他抓抓后颈，“哥谭总体来说还算太平，没出什么大乱子。不过，最近我发现一些情况有点……奇怪。”

“我们在谈论这座小丑、双面人、毒藤女和杀人鳄出没的城市，提米，”迪克几乎有点被逗乐了。“你得给我更具体些的提示。”

“哦！呃。对哦。”提姆似乎一下子进入了公事模式，忙不失迭把背包里的资料拿出来。

“是这样。这两天我本来是在按照B的要求监控哥谭港口的活动，然后我发现了这些。” 他示意迪克仔细看那张长长的单据。“这些都是这两周来抵达东海岸各个港口的国际船运公司货柜。其中有十几个柜都是来自一家制造机械设备的企业，德森重工。”

“等等，”迪克皱起眉，“德森这个名字听起来有点耳熟。”

提姆点点头。“我总觉得在之前的案件卷宗里看过，就稍微留意了一下他们的动向。显然他们在短时间内将大宗货物通过不同港口分批运输入境——纽约，哥谭，巴尔的摩，查尔斯顿，迈阿密……所有的货箱在入境后都通过陆路转运抵达哥谭。听起来有点意思吧？我又查了查，结果发现有名埃本尼泽·达尔克博士，正好担任德森重工的高级顾问。”

“达尔克……达尔克博士？”迪克想起来，“这个人不是刺客联盟的成员吗？”

“你记得没错。他是拉斯·奥古的一名心腹，联盟的核心成员。这个顾问看起来只是个空职，但他显然在公司决策层占据着重要位置。”提姆说，“有更多证据让我确信是刺客联盟在背后操纵德森。现在问题来了：那些货柜来到哥谭只是偶然吗？他们想在哥谭干什么？”

“你的资料说他们在哥谭开展一项大型基建工程。”迪克探过身去接过提姆手里厚厚的资料。

“他们确实在市政档案里有备份。但他们的选址是哥谭的贫民区，已经荒芜多年了，没有人知道他们究竟在那片地皮干什么。”

“我现在更好奇的是，他们这么大费周章运来的货柜里究竟是什么东西。”迪克捡起一张纸。“这份航班记录上面说达尔克博士于昨日抵达布鲁德海文参加商贸会议，入住滨海度假酒店。而今晚德森恰好有一个超长集装箱运抵布鲁德海文港口。”他抬眼撇了撇提姆，后者忍不住露出得意的微笑。“我看出你为什么来了。就知道不是因为想关心我。”

提姆故作无辜。“这不能怪我。阿尔弗雷德今天早上还特地嘱咐我‘务必代为检查理查德少爷目前的状况，他的某些生活习惯着实令人担忧’，所以我完全只是奉命行事。”

迪克大笑起来。“来吧，罗宾，是时候出去跑跑路了。”

 

片刻后，他们已经换上了制服，如同两道无痕的影子划过布鲁德海文港口的夜空。迪克扫视着港区鳞次栉比的集装箱货柜。“那里。”他指给提姆看不远处停靠在的岸边的一艘货轮。“那艘应该就是今晚抵港的船。”

他们一前一后射出钩枪，荡到一座临近的仓库顶上。夜晚的码头并非完全沉寂，一台吊车正隆隆运转，将船上的货柜一一卸下。附近似乎还没有出现达尔克的身影。迪克左右环顾，一面随意地开口。“所以，独当一面的感觉怎么样？”

“什么？”提姆说，然后机械地笑了声。“哦，你是说哥谭？除了我大概每天都惊慌失措一两次以外，都挺好的。没有我想象中那么可怕。”他漫不经心地用鞋跟碾磨地上的石子。“先知和猛禽小队帮了我很多忙。” 

迪克想起芭芭拉的容貌，微笑起来。 “我们的红发女士怎么样？还是把人使唤得团团转？”

“先知很了不起。她是个很好的导师和朋友。”提姆闪烁地看了他一眼。“你会想念她吗？还有布……蝙蝠侠。你想念当罗宾的日子吗？”

迪克耸耸肩。“当然，但我跟蝙蝠侠搭档的日子已经结束啦。现在你们才是活力双雄，记得吗？”

“可是这一切并没有发生很久，不是吗？有那么几次，我们夜巡回来，他差点叫错我的名字，以为你还在那里。”提姆的一只手磨蹭着自己胸前罗宾的标志。“其实……我一直觉得他需要的不是我。蝙蝠侠需要罗宾。而我只是刚好出现在那里。” 迪克眨眨眼，转头看着他。

“嘿，蝙蝠侠需要罗宾，而你就是罗宾。”他伸出手轻轻碰了碰提姆的肩膀。“我很高兴有你照看他的后背。”提姆咬住了嘴唇。黯淡的月光照在他的下巴和脖子上，显露出一两枚淡淡的雀斑。这个孩子还那么年轻，又拥有不可思议的敏锐头脑，但有时却意外地缺乏信心。迪克试着把事情解释得更清楚。 

“听着，我跟B……我们早就度过对彼此生气的阶段了。我永远都会为了你们而回到哥谭。但现在我长大了，我不再是罗宾了，而这里，”他挥了挥手，“这座城市，还有我的这栋小公寓，它们对我来说意味着完全不同的东西。” 

“那你现在对这一切满意吗？”

“这是我自己的选择。而事实上，我现在很快乐。”迪克回答。“我很久都没有这么快乐了。”

提姆点点头，似乎接受了他的答案。过了片刻他假装不经意地开口。“所以……那个新来的邻居也是让你快乐的理由之一咯？”

“这个嘛，”迪克露齿而笑。 “是你叫我不要说的，小弟……”他的话被一阵汽车发动机的声音打断。两个人立刻停下闲聊，低伏在屋檐上，向下张望。

三辆黑色的轿车驶向岸边。为首的那辆车上走下一个身穿深灰色西装的男人，路灯照着他颧骨高耸的橄榄色脸孔，一头颜色很深的头发一丝不苟地朝脑后梳拢。迪克远远认出了那就是达尔克，多国通缉的间谍和杀手。一队穿着黑色套装的男女从车里鱼贯而出，分列在达尔克两旁。

“MP7冲锋枪，还带消音。”提姆评论道。“看来他们确实很看重这批货物。”

他们看着达尔克做了个手势，一个吊在半空中的黑色货柜朝他们缓缓下降。达尔克的两名手下走上前，打开了货柜上的锁。

迪克无声地示意提姆跟他一起爬下屋顶，挪到离货柜更近的地方，以便跟清楚地观察他们的举动。高大的柜门在艰涩的吱嘎声中被向两侧拉开，一股混合海水腥味和某种陈腐生物的气味扑面而来。货柜里面一片昏暗，但是能隐约看到一个浑圆的物体剪影矗立在货箱中央，仿佛是某种巨大的陶翁之类的容器，足有一人多高。

紧接着迪克看到了火光。细小的、萤火一样的幽光。然后他猛然意识到那些都是眼睛。十几双绿色的眼睛环绕着那樽大翁，在黑暗中闪动着。

“那是什么东西……？”提姆悄声说。

迪克正要探身出去，有什么东西擦着他的脸颊呼啸而过，插在他脚边的地面上。

一支羽翎漆黑的箭，还在微微颤动。迪克立即扭过头。四下仍然一片死寂，完全无从分辨这支暗箭从何而来。

提姆皱起眉。“那是怎么——”第二道箭便掠过他的左肩。“小心！罗宾！”迪克嘶声说，一把推开提姆。与此同时，他们听到从货柜深处传来一道长而尖利的嘶叫声，然后是一阵碰撞和刮擦的声音，高大的集装箱簌簌抖动起来。

达尔克猛地抬起头来，鹰一样的双眼四下瞪视。“有人在这里。它们感应到了！” 他用阿拉伯语大声喊了几句。所有人立刻举起了枪。其中两个人弓着身钻进集装箱，传来一阵金属锁链落地的声音，一团影子从里面拍打着翅膀飞出来，直朝迪克和提姆的方向扑来。

迪克一个侧翻滚避开第一头巨大的生物，这才有机会看清它的模样。这是一种介于人跟蝙蝠之间的动物：个头比成年男人还要高，尖耳獠牙，一对宽阔的膜状双翼从它的背后伸展开来。迪克从来没有见过这些家伙，但他确实听说过拉斯·奥古在也门某处有一个秘密基因实验工厂，专门进行人体改造实验……

提姆朝它掷了一枚蝙蝠镖，正中它两眼之间，那蝠人发出尖利的嘶鸣，扑着翅膀朝他扇去。罗宾接连一串后空翻躲开了蝠人的扑击，后者的利爪和翅尖擦过身后的铁皮，发出刺耳的刮擦声。“往里面撤！”迪克喊道，他希望狭小的空间会给这些家伙活动造成困难，他拽着罗宾扭身向两排集装箱之间狭小通道跑去。

“他们在那里！”几个持枪的黑衣男人追到了他们身后。子弹在铁皮之间反弹，迸射出点点火花，迪克几步蹬上面前的集装箱壁，旋身扑向为首的枪手，一脚踢飞他的武器。另一边，提姆灵活地上蹿下跳，一头蝠人后肢撑在上方墙壁两侧，像是大猫在捞取狭缝中躲藏的老鼠，狂怒地朝他挥着爪子。有几下它几乎都要抓到提姆了，还好被他堪堪避过。但罗宾跟

迪克爬上一侧的的集装箱顶，抖开一根钩锁，朝着那蝠人背后扑去。他像牛仔一样骑到那个生物的背上，两腿卡住它的颈部，一面把金属缆绳缠在它的气管上用力勒紧。蝠人尖叫着胡乱扑腾起来，迪克挣扎着死死挂在它的后背上，任它拖着自己左冲右突。眼看他们就要撞向地面了，迪克在最后一刻腾出一只手努力够到插在大腿上的电棍，开到最大功率朝那怪物的颈间捅去。

一道炫目的蓝色电光闪过，他们朝地面轰然坠落。迪克在落地时设法跃起，一个翻滚在瘫倒的蝠人身旁着地。他喘了口气，拔出剩下的另一根电棍朝不远处的提姆示意。“看来这个对它们还有点用处——”

然而罗宾看向他的面孔没有释然，而是充满恐惧。“夜翼！在你后面——”迪克耳旁捕捉到翅膀闪动空气的声音，他扭过头，只看得见一张遍布细密牙齿的血盆大口朝他袭来。

来不及躲避了。

迪克下意识地闭了闭眼，然而料想中的疼痛却没有袭来。神秘的黑色羽箭再次飞来，扎进了蝠人的太阳穴。那头怪物像座小山一样轰然倒地。迪克爬起来，只看到一道黑影落在他们头顶的集装箱上方，手里的复合弓还维持着放箭的姿势。

另两只蝠人像两架轰炸机朝着这个新来的目标俯冲而下。神秘的射手丢下了复合弓，端起扛在身上的冲锋枪朝它们射击。 密集的火力暂时逼退了蝠人，它们嚎叫着朝高空飞散。神秘射手一跃而下，落在迪克身旁。

他比迪克高出约一头，全身裹在漆黑的作战服里面，眼睛也被一副夜视镜遮住了，只露出下巴一小抹苍白的皮肤。几个杀手已经纷纷丢下枪械，拔出匕首和长剑朝他们包围过来——事已至此，至少再也不用怀疑他们的忍者刺客身份了。迪克的蒙面拯救者从腿侧挂着的刀鞘中拔出一柄弧形的小刀，同时改变站姿，跟他背对而立。

他们以一种奇异的默契共同战斗。蒙面人高挑但灵活，他仿佛能够预测迪克每一个动作的轨迹，完美地踩准间隙出击。迪克举起电棍格挡住一把来袭的尖刀，蒙面人立刻从侧面猛击来人的咽喉；一个刺客从背后举刀朝他砍来，迪克劈手射出飞镖钉住那人拿刀的手，蒙面人旋起身一个猛踢，正中刺客的腹部。

蒙面人一脚踩上那个刺客的手，举起自己的小刀就要朝对方的颈间招呼过去，迪克下意识地一把按住他的手腕阻止他，立刻被抖开。两个人都后退了一步，迪克感到护目镜后面的双眼跟自己的对上了。

他不知道这种莫名的熟悉感从何而来。

不远处的达尔克突然意识到什么，大吼起来。“都回来！这是诱饵！”他让自己身边其余手下围聚到陶翁边上，自己也举枪，胡乱地对着半空中瞄准， “保护好容器，决不能让人夺走圣水——”

就在这时，另一支黑羽箭划破半空，直插在那只高大的陶翁腹部。有一星红光正在箭头尖端密集闪烁，空气中随即响起一阵尖锐的蜂鸣声，迪克反射性地迅速掩面，就地伏倒。

白热的火光一瞬间席卷了仓库区。呛人的烟尘四处弥漫，迪克咳嗽着掩住口鼻，一面在心里嘀咕以后自己需要搞个全脸面罩。他的背上火辣辣地疼，估计是被爆炸掀起的残片刮到了。他爬起来，在浓烟之中左右摸索着。“罗宾？你还好吗……？”

“我在这……”提姆的声音从不远处传来，稍微有些微弱。迪克摸过去，看到他靠在墙边，一只袖子撕破了，正在渗血。“我觉得……我刚才没抓稳……”提姆有点口齿不清，他的额角也有刮擦的伤痕，迪克赶紧检查了他的瞳孔。“你可能稍微有点脑震荡。来吧，能站起来吗？”

“达尔克……怎么样了？”提姆摇摇晃晃地想要站起来，迪克扶着他，“看样子他们逃走了。”

港口的海风稀释了烟雾，迪克终于看清了眼前的残局。那个炸毁的集装箱被遗忘在了原地，达尔克的车正仓皇驶离港口，猩红的尾灯在轰鸣声中迅速远去。

四下都没有那个黑衣蒙面人的踪迹，他就这么消融在了夜色之中。

迪克让提姆靠着墙站好，自己走上前去。那尊大翁已经被炸得支离破碎，容器的残片之间流淌着一些残余液体。他蹲下来，在它们迅速渗入沙质的地面之前用一块残片沾起一些液体，举起来仔细查看。

他确定自己没有眼花：那水滴在黯淡的夜色下泛着莹莹绿光。“迪克……？”提姆从他身后迟疑地问道，“那是……我认为的东西吗？”

“我还不能确定……”迪克深深皱起眉。“但我有几个想法。而且都不是什么让人愉快的念头。”

提姆担忧地点头。“那我们现在怎么办？我还可以继续……”他作势要动，迪克按住他的肩膀，摇了摇头。“我们现在应该联络洞穴，让阿尔弗雷德派蝙蝠战机来接你。你这样哪里也去不了，更别提揍坏人了。”

“何况，”他扭头看了一眼远方昏暗的天幕。“有些事情我需要你去查证一下。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森美好的一周因为意外打扰急转直下。

杰森一脚踢开门，扯下夜视镜和防弹背心，随手抛在地板上。此刻清晨才刚刚降临，房间里却悄无声息。达米安并不在他的卧室——自从他们把那只大黑狗领回家，他就每天早起外出遛狗。这小鬼的毅力连苦行僧都为之叹服。杰森咒骂了一声，径直冲到卧室里，扒出床下面的箱子，开始一件件把剩余的武器都取出来检查，给每一把枪填装上膛。

自从这晚早些时候接近那个装有池水的大陶翁开始，他的头就开始阵阵抽痛，仿佛有人拿锥子一下下敲击着太阳穴。绿色的火光在他眨眼的时候从眼底频频闪现。

杰森知道这是怎么回事。拉萨路之池正在召唤他。塔莉亚说过它只对进入过池水的人有这种影响。

“该死，该死，该死。”他痛恨自己的疏忽大意。自从噩梦第一次复苏他就应该有所察觉的。是布鲁德海文的日子让他变得松懈，事情才会落得这般田地。

一切都乱套了。

 

这周刚开始的时候杰森感觉仿佛身处梦境。周一他出门时遇到了正和同事在街头轮值的迪克。他顺手给警官们带了从阿米莉亚的餐馆买来的咖啡和早餐。迪克接过那个袋子时脸孔仿佛被阳光点亮。

“你，我的朋友，是个圣人，”他塞了满嘴肉桂卷，口齿不清地大声宣布。迪克那个长粉刺的同事则朝他投来敬畏的目光，仿佛杰森是某种超自然力量。

周二晚上，迪克带着两盒披萨登门，脸上挂着他那不容拒绝的标志性笑容，坚持要让他们尝尝布鲁德海文最正宗的食物口味。他特别声明有一份是给达米安的奶酪素食披萨。达米安撅起了嘴巴，但一言不发地从他手里接过了披萨盒，把他让进了门。这在他来说简直是破天荒的礼貌。

“你到底用了什么把戏改变了这小鬼对你的态度？”杰森对他努努嘴。

迪克故作一脸无辜。他在拜访的过程中基本上还能控制住自己表现得像个绅士，可一旦达米安背对他们去取披萨，他便迅速探过身在杰森嘴角偷了一个吻。

“什么也没做，这完全是个人魅力所至。”他对杰森低语，嘴角得意地扬起。

周三一早，杰森和达米安正在家里做日课——只是单纯地锻炼身体，不包括对彼此丢刀子那种。达米安瞅准他伏地挺身的间隙开口：“你跟格雷森是在约会吗？”

杰森完美地用一只手稳住身体平衡。“你在胡说些什么？”

“我知道你是同性恋。” 达米安说，口气平淡地仿佛在谈论天气。他似乎已经看穿了杰森的把戏，决定单刀直入。“以前我听母亲的侍女谈论过你。所以你们在约会吗？”

“这根本没有关系。我们有任务在身。而他是夜翼。这不是约会。” 杰森感觉像是在给自己找借口。他继续俯下身子。

提图斯在沙发角落里呜咽了一声，达米安漫不经心地抚摸大黑狗的耳朵。同意他把这只狗带回家本来就是个错误，他们为此进行了好一番争执，但达米安有时候是个顽固不化的小子。而杰森……好吧，最近他确实发觉自己比以往更容易妥协了。

“格雷森……还可以让人忍受。”达米安再度语出惊人。杰森不得不停下来。达米安今天表现出超越年龄的冷静，让他有点不适应。光是他想要讨论迪克的问题就够惊悚了。“你想说什么？”

“如果他发现我们是谁……我是谁。”达米安有点犹豫。“你觉得他会怎么看？”

杰森被难住了。他在内心深处也不想面对这个问题。“你要知道……他是迪克·格雷森，但他首先是夜翼；这对他来说永远是第一位的。”最后他缓缓地开口。

然而这情况迟早会发生的；是时候恢复冷静，回到现实了。纵使迪克拥有再神奇的魔力，那也不是针对真正杰森·陶德的，而是他所虚构出来的这个年轻邻居的幻象。“你和我究竟是谁……并不会改变他的观点。”

达米安似乎一下子就读懂了杰森没有说出口的话。他绷紧了脸，但还是无法掩饰声音中的失望，“一旦我们找到我父亲……这一切都会结束，对吗？”

杰森无法回答。他站起来，抹了一把脸上已经冷却的汗水。

“我们不会在这里停留很久，小鬼。”最后他只能这么告诉达米安。只有在这件事上他不想对这小男孩撒谎。

事后回想起来，显然事情是从这个时刻开始急转直下的。

离开公寓之后杰森决定今天再试试自己的运气。离他们当初约定的两星期已经过去好几天了，如果塔莉亚的人还没有来接应，杰森就得开始计划怎么跑路了；塔莉亚决不会抛下她的儿子不管，所以她一定遇上了什么大麻烦。杰森尽量不想去考虑那是什么。

他沿着布鲁德海文闹市区的街道走着，拐到老城区的一家招牌陈旧的中餐馆门前。此刻餐馆才开门没多久，店门里一派冷清，只有三两个老人坐在餐桌旁看报纸。

然而杰森并不是来享用美食的。他对女领班亮出一张名片，然后比了比夹克内袋的一叠现金。那女子立刻意会地领着他穿过大厅，进入拥挤吵闹的厨房，最后从一道狭窄的楼梯来到了地下室。

这里才是这家餐馆真正声名远扬的原因：一座地下赌场。狭小的室内乌烟瘴气，挤满了牌桌，各式各样的人聚集在此，为了体验一把违禁的刺激感。杰森在一张牌桌上坐下，抽出几张纸币交换筹码，点起烟。他开始玩德州扑克，没有很在意自己的输赢，主要的精力都放在观察四周的动向。

玩到第三把的时候，有个高挑的女人经过他右手边的空位，停顿了一下。杰森表面不动声色，继续加注。他从余光看到那女人穿着短短的皮背心，两臂黝黑发亮，短短的鬈发编成无数小辫紧贴着头皮。高耸的颧骨如同两片被海风打磨的黑曜石。杰森知道这次自己踩对地方了；他认识这个女人。

她是刺客联盟的杀手。杰森不知道她的真名，只知道她的代号是“缟玛瑙”。上一次他见到她的时候，这女人还是塔莉亚的一个心腹。但现在他可不能确定她的忠诚有没有转向。

他又等了两轮，将自己剩下的牌往桌面上一掩，起身朝亮着洗手间灯的方向走去。他可以感觉到在身后那女人若无其事地原地徘徊了一阵，朝他的方向走来。

杰森推开那扇破旧的金属小门，洗手间打着昏暗的红色灯光，落在墙壁上有种几乎要把人吸进去的窒息感。他没有回头就捕捉到金属出鞘的细微摩擦。

杰森侧身躲闪，刀尖折在瓷砖墙上，发出刺耳的声音。他抓住她的肩膀一折，卸下她手里的匕首，仗着力量优势将她撞到墙上，一只手肘抵住她的喉管。

缟玛瑙发出嘶嘶声，像条被激怒的蝮蛇。“这玩的究竟是什么花样？”杰森盯着她冷冰冰的黑眼睛。“我以为你的任务是接应我。”

“每个人都有可能是敌人。”缟玛瑙吐出一句。这倒是跟塔莉亚的教育方式如出一辙。“我怎么知道你没有叛变？”

杰森哼了一声。“就好像我带着她的小拖油瓶还能大模大样跑去哪里一样。” 

“塔莉亚小姐有话要带给你。”她瞪着他，不情不愿地吐出。

杰森后退半步，略微松开钳制，但仍然握着夺来的匕首。“好啊，我也想问她到底在搞什么名堂。”

“塔莉亚小姐认为她还没有完全摧毁她父亲的计划。” 缟玛瑙一板一眼地说，“我们的情报显示奥古大人在全世界搜集残余的拉萨路池水，运往哥谭。” 

杰森皱起眉。“等等，我以为她之前已经把拉萨路之池毁掉了？”

“你以为世界上只有一个拉萨路之池？白人男孩。”她瞥了他一眼。杰森忽略了她傲慢的语气。“所以他要在哥谭做什么？像是，建一个新的再生池什么的？可是为什么是在哥谭？”

缟玛瑙无视了他的问题。“达米安小主人在拉斯·奥古的计划中起着至关重要的作用。因此塔莉亚小姐特地嘱咐千万不可让他暴露。”

“多谢信赖，到目前为止我觉得自己干得还不错。”杰森讽刺地回答。“如果你只是来对我重复些故弄玄虚的废话，那么抱歉，我还有别的事要忙活。”他转身朝门口走去。

缟玛瑙伸出一只手要阻止他。杰森一扬匕首，她的手指在触碰到他之前停住了。

“我们现在极度缺乏人手。我得到消息今晚拉斯·奥古的心腹埃本尼泽·达尔克将要押送一批货物抵达布鲁德海文港口。很有可能那货物就是拉萨路池水……”

“哼。所以你需要我的帮助。”杰森明白过来。“你知道，你也可以一开始就好好提出请求的。”

她抿紧了嘴，看起来很不情愿。“塔莉亚小姐说池水必须被毁掉——”

“好吧好吧。”杰森扬起双手。“我会跟你一起去。”有时候他真是搞不懂塔莉亚培养手下的模式；他们简直跟机器人一样无趣。

然而不管他对这女人的看法如何，杰森至少认同一点：塔莉亚的父亲是个十足的老疯子。要是你在六百多年里反反复复死而复生，多少也会变得歇斯底里，而拉斯·奥古绝对已经被拉萨路之池搞坏了脑子。

何况杰森对那池水的功效算是有切身体验……一想到这里，他的太阳穴就隐隐抽痛起来。

 

于是入夜之后，他和缟玛瑙全副武装抵达布鲁德海文港口。缟玛瑙甚至带了两支复合弓。杰森本来对于这些刺客的冷兵器情结不屑一顾——他自己完全是个枪支拥护者。但看到她取出附带微型高爆炸药的箭头之后，他开始觉得这里头兴许还有些潜力可以挖掘。

他们选择了一个完美的狙击场所，埋伏在一座高耸的塔台上俯瞰整个码头。过了大概半个钟头，三辆黑色轿车从不远处驶来，达尔克和一队人马纷纷下车。缟玛瑙对他比了一个无声的手势，两个人不约而同开始计算瞄准，静候他们把集装箱里的货物提出来的那一刻。

这时，杰森的夜视镜捕捉到一小抹亮色闪动，接着他就看到了夜翼那熟悉的V型标志从一座仓库顶端小心地往地面移动。他身旁还有一个更纤小的身影，黑色的斗篷在夜风中微微飘动露出鲜亮的衬里。

杰森心中警钟大作。迪克什么时候发现了这件事？鉴于新任罗宾也跟他在一起，显然是那位斗篷骑士注意到了拉斯·奥古的动静。他们究竟知道多少了？更重要的是，迪克开始怀疑他和达米安了吗？

缟玛瑙显然也注意到了不远处这两个人影。她的弓箭立刻转了方向。杰森赶紧阻止他的动作。

“等等，那是……夜翼。你知道的吧。他是蝙蝠侠手下的人。”他提醒她。“现在可不是惹怒那位黑暗骑士的时候。”

她似乎犹豫了一下，但立刻摇了摇头，又重新瞄准。“拉萨路之池的事不能让任何外人知道。”

杰森一把攥住她的手腕。

“你不会对他们动手，”他声音冰冷， “我去引开他们的注意，你负责破坏容器。听明白了吗？”

缟玛瑙眯起眼看着他，但杰森岿然不动。他眼神里有什么东西让她畏缩了一下。她很快恢复面无表情。“你最好快点，白人男孩。”

杰森低吼着拉开自己的弓，搭上一枝普通箭头瞄向夜翼的方向。

什么也别想，你能做到这个，他安慰自己，只需要让那只蓝鸟分心……

他的第一箭奏效了。夜翼和罗宾意识到他们被人盯上了，现在杰森只要再努力一把，把他们的注意力从那货柜面前引开——

然而接下来的一切远远超出了杰森的预料。跟着那坛池水一起运来的居然还有蝠人：拉斯·奥古运用拉萨路之池制造出这些基因杂交产物，而后它们理所当然成为了他的疯狂圣坛的守卫者。那些长着蝠翼的怪物从牢笼里尖啸着飞扑出来，跟夜翼和罗宾混战在一起。有太多干扰物阻挡在射程范围内，他们两个谁也无法保证自己能一击命中。场面本来会这样僵持下去，直到杰森看到迪克摔落在地上，挣扎着爬起来，一头蝠人朝他毫无防备的后背直扑过去——

杰森的心跳停滞了一瞬。

箭枝从他手中疾驰而去。

“你在干什么！”缟玛瑙对他嘶嘶低语，然而杰森已经一跃而下， 落在迪克身后。夜翼朝他投来警惕而困惑的目光，但杰森此刻什么都顾不上了。保持紧张。集中注意。逐个击倒你的敌人。

在高处，缟玛瑙终于找准空隙对着货柜放出一箭。杰森在她的箭枝发出破空声之时就不再恋战，立即向后撤退。他被爆炸产生的冲击波推着跌跌撞撞往前跑了几步，成功闪到一侧的集装箱高墙后面。

空气中弥漫起燃烧产生的化合物的刺鼻味道，还有一股浓郁的腐臭味。杰森知道那是拉萨路之池的味道。他试图透过浓烟寻找缟玛瑙的踪影，但这个狡猾的女人似乎已经见机撤退了。他来不及再纠结她的去处，转过身踉跄着逃离码头。

他在回来的路上左躲右闪，花了足够时间反复确定自己摆脱了一切跟踪，这才冲回公寓。杰森知道拉斯·奥古的人很快就会开始寻找他们的下落——刚才在码头他已经暴露了自己的存在。必须尽快转移。他拨打达米安的手机，却发现铃声从小男孩的卧室里响起。

“见鬼！”杰森用阿拉伯语咒骂着把手机往地板上一丢，抹了把脸。他现在视线模糊，直犯恶心。他感觉要吐了。

突然之间，从客厅那里传来了敲门声。

“杰森？你在吗？”

杰森的太阳穴突突跳动。一时间房间里只剩下他自己粗重的喘息声。

“我听到有动静，所以我猜你起来了……”迪克· 格雷森的声音继续从门外响起。

“我知道现在可能不是个合适的时间……但我需要跟你谈谈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 缟玛瑙（Onyx）在红头罩之下漫画有登场，在官方设定中她从刺客联盟离开后成为了一名义警。本文设定基本不牵涉到原作故事……


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意料之中的争执和部分真相大白的时刻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明一下，本文将收录在双人合志FIREPOINT中, 在本子出品前将暂停更新~  
> http://gothampd.lofter.com/post/40af15_b8694e5

敲门声还在继续。

照这情形来看，即使他不应门，迪克多半也会想办法撬门进来搜查。杰森匆忙扒掉作战服，只剩最里面的紧身黑色短袖。他拉过床上的毯子盖住地板上那堆武器装备，迟疑了一瞬，又拿起最常用的那支格洛克别在后腰上。

做好这一切，杰森掩上卧室门，来到客厅。他深吸一口气，走到房门口。

站在那里的迪克看起来也比他好不了多少。他换了件旧T恤，头发东倒西歪，脸上还有汗水和污痕，一侧脸颊有道凝固的血口。“嗨，”迪克对他展露微笑，但这个笑容有些没精打采。“很抱歉在这个时间打扰你……”

“你起的可够早啊。有什么我可以效劳的？”杰森尽量随意地说。他的声调是不是比平时高？或者有点做作？

迪克在他的门垫上左右徘徊，吞吞吐吐，“其实也没什么，只是我刚刚度过了一个糟糕的夜晚。所以我想来看看……”他尴尬地搔着后颈，抬头望着杰森，“你。”

他看起来几乎是真诚的，杰森都要相信他了。但他现在可没功夫理会格雷森的犹豫不决。“如果没有什么十万火急的事，我们能不能把寒暄留到之后再说？我现在有点赶时间——”他有很多要紧事得操心，比如赶在一群刺客杀上门之前开溜，之类的。

迪克看起来终于下定了决心。“听着，我知道这可能有点荒谬但是……我想问问昨天晚上十一点半的时候你人在哪里？”

“红角酒吧，我最近在那里上夜班。”杰森毫不迟疑地回答。

“酒吧里有人可以为你提供证明吗？” 

“哦。”杰森说，偏过头。他后腰上那支枪的分量似乎突然变重了。“所以这是以警官格雷森的身份问的吗？”

“这要取决于你的回答是否属实了。”迪克没有看他的脸。

“发生什么了？我有麻烦了吗？”杰森还试图放松气氛。“这是不是电视剧里我该打电话给律师的时候？”

“杰森。”迪克轻轻说，语气里有一丝疲惫。“我知道那是你。”

杰森保持一脸镇定。“你在说什么？”

迪克毫无征兆地朝他的侧腹出拳。杰森完全是靠条件反射侧身避过，反手击向他的面门。他们闪电般在门廊里过了十几招，迪克穿过他的格挡，抓住杰森的衣领把他推向墙边。杰森反握住他的手腕，借力一扭，把迪克按在墙上，制住他的双手。

“你最好对这突然袭击有个解释，格雷森。” 他对着迪克的耳边吐出。

迪克看起来却一点也不意外，他甚至没有试着挣扎。“你来自刺客联盟。你的招式跟他们所受的训练一模一样。杰森·陶德是你的真名吗？”

杰森紧绷起来。“我不明白你说的任何一句话。”

“你入境的时候用的名字是陶德·皮特斯，此前你从没有任何出入境记录。还有你的纹身，”迪克亮出右手心的一块陶片。“在码头的爆炸现场还能找到这些残片，上面的花纹拼凑起来让我觉得很眼熟……显然，跟你的纹身一样，那似乎是一种流传在中亚地区的古老符文。这可不是你随便哪间纹身铺里能找到的图案。”他抬起头，直视杰森的双眼。“告诉我，这一切都是巧合吗？”

杰森突然之间心灰意冷。他耳边开始出现嗡鸣声，心跳如同重锤敲击着胸膛。

“所以你一直在背后偷偷调查我。从什么时候开始的？” 

迪克扬起眉毛。“我觉得我才是那个有资格发问的。是什么让你觉得可以就这么大摇大摆地来到我的城市，在我的眼皮底下策划你们的那些阴谋诡计？老天，杰森，你对我撒了那么多谎……” 

“我只是掩藏了一部分事实。”杰森说。“你指望我一开始就自报家门吗？我以为你知道这其中的规矩，义警先生。”

“我不知道，也许只是我一个人在那里自作多情，以为我们之间有点什么！”迪克沮丧地大喊， “所以这也是个谎言吗？这是什么……让我放松警惕的手段吗？”

杰森眯起眼。“别把自己想得那么了不起，格雷森。我不会因为需要掩护就跟别人睡觉。”

“很好，”迪克的嘴唇抿成一条线，第一次真正显露出怒意。“这是个坦诚的开始。”

“坦诚？你搞错了，黄金男孩。这是我们像成年人一样礼貌地各退一步，分道扬镳的时候。”杰森松开他，往后退去。“我还有事要忙。”

“你哪里也不能去。”迪克咬着牙说。“除非你说清楚你们来布鲁德海文的目的。”

“我什么也不会告诉你。”杰森针锋相对。“现在把你的屁股从我面前挪开，蓝鸟。”

迪克直接用行动作为回答。他原地跃起猛踹杰森的髋骨，让他撞向身后的矮柜。杰森一手抵住墙，借力回过身，顺手抓起柜上的玻璃瓶抛向迪克。迪克扭过腰身躲开，玻璃瓶在他身后的门上砸得粉碎，他像不受重力束缚一样腾空而起，扑向杰森。

这仿佛成了他们在拳击馆的情景重现：只不过这次双方的动作再也没有小心翼翼的试探和徘徊，更多的是愤怒和纯粹的宣泄。杰森两手分别扯住迪克的臂弯和腰带，把他拦腰扛起来，迪克在被抛到半空的时候匪夷所思地扭转身体，强壮有力的双腿卡住杰森的双肩。

杰森还没明白发生了什么，就感到整个世界旋转起来。他们摔落到地上，各自翻滚向两侧。杰森挣扎着爬起来，一只手摸到了腰后的格洛克。下一瞬间他的枪口指住了迪克的眉心。

时间仿佛在此刻凝固了。他们僵持在原地，彼此能听到对方粗重的呼吸。

“我不想这么做，迪克。”杰森听见自己说。他的声音异常沙哑，听起来无比陌生。“这不是你该管的事。”

迪克浑身除了剧烈起伏的胸膛以外完全保持静止，蓝色的眼睛定定地注视着杰森。他脸上的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是某种复杂难懂的神情。

“我不认为你会那么做。”他最后说。

“让开，蠢鸟。”

迪克没有退开，反而迎着他的枪口一点点往前探身。“你有自己的原则，杰森。我相信你不会肆意杀戮只为你有这个能力。我相信你对达米安的责任感。我只是想了解在你们身上发生了什么……”

杰森握枪的手开始轻微颤动。他耳边的嗡嗡声响越来越强。“我说了，退后，格雷森……”

“让我来帮助你。”

“没有人能帮得了任何人。”杰森喃喃道。他的枪口随着迪克的靠近逐渐下滑，落到了对方胸口的位置，迪克非常轻柔地抬起一只手，推开枪管。“那不是真的。”他的指尖触到杰森扣着扳机的手指，摩挲着他的指节，最后轻轻覆盖住他的手背。“这个，现在你在这里感受到的，才是真实的。”他的声音非常平稳，但又含着忧虑，杰森不明白为什么。

他膝盖一沉，跪了下来。

迪克伸手去扶他。“杰森？你怎么了？”

杰森在燃烧，炙热的绿色火焰从心口窜起，在四肢百骸蔓延，烧灼他的每一缕神经。耳鸣声越来越清晰，越来越响亮，像是无数个细小的声音在他周围窃窃私语。它们在呼唤他的名字，那是亡灵的声音。所有被拉萨路池水复生之人都会活在那个世界的阴影中。入地狱者必将终生受其召唤，那个为他胸前刻下符咒的老女巫说。

“杰森！你能听见我吗？”迪克担忧的声音穿破了鬼魂嗡嗡的低语。杰森挣扎着抬起身体。“他们靠近了。”“谁靠近了？”迪克无比困惑，“你受伤了吗？到底怎么了？”

从窗外传来的一阵骚动却不是他的幻觉。雪亮的灯光从窗口一闪而过，紧接着从天花板上传来沉重的一声，似乎有什么大型物体刚刚着陆。 “是直升机！”迪克喊道。“是刺客联盟吗？” 

“他们来了……他们找到我们了！”杰森猛地推开迪克，他们都伏倒在地，正好躲过从窗户外袭来的第一阵扫射。玻璃像雪片一样四处迸溅。 

钩爪一个个挂在支离破碎的窗框上，黑色的人影接踵而至翻进房间。迪克一个翻滚原地跃起，已经扑向来敌。他赤着脚衣着单薄地在那群全副武装的杀手之间穿梭，轻灵如同扑击猎物的游隼。杰森顾不上关心他了，强忍着剧烈的头痛闪过一个杀手当头劈来的长刀，夺过他的武器，扭打起来。

如果在他状态良好的情况下，和迪克联手击退这些联盟杀手应该不成问题，但是现在杰森如同踩在浮木上，只能依靠他的经验和直觉躲开那些致命的攻击。而那些黑衣人还在源源不断不断地涌上来，像一群扑向食物的秃鹫团团包围着他……

就像还要给局面雪上加霜，就在这时从楼下传来一阵响亮的狗吠声。杰森听到一个孩子的声音随之响起。“发生什么了，陶德？你在哪里？”

杰森感到冷汗沿着脊背往下淌。“迪克！别管这里了！去保护达米安！”他冲迪克大喊，一剑刺进一个杀手的后背。

迪克踹翻一个对手，冲到他面前。“可是……”

“他们的目标一开始就是达米安。”杰森揪住他的前襟，贴着他的面孔快速地说，“这是我的唯一的请求。决不能让他们成功！”

迪克眼里闪过一丝犹豫。但他很快咬住下唇，点了点头。杰森举着手里的剑，怒吼着重新杀入战阵。在他身后，迪克疾步奔跑起来，在两个杀手来得及阻拦他之前钻出了窗外，消失在消防梯之间。

杰森将刀尖斜斜支在地上，压低身形。他感觉自己像头被困的野兽。刺客联盟的杀手环绕在他周围，谨慎地收紧包围圈。汗水在他喘息间成串洒落在地板上。耳鸣声再次变强，伴随着太阳穴上针刺般的压迫感，杰森不得不用一只手捂住耳朵。面前的人群变成了一团团的黑影，越来越高，仿佛一道密不透风的墙壁朝他压下来。绿色的火光在天花板上闪动。低语声汇聚成一个声音，一遍遍复颂着他的名字。

杰森告诉自己不要听从那声音，但他的双腿却不受控制地缓缓跪下。火光吞没了他。

“留下他。”一个冷漠的声音从虚空中传来。“池水的力量在他身上更强。”

有人在他后脑勺重重一击。然后迎接他的是一片黑暗。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪克从六楼窗口笔直跃下，满心恐惧。让他害怕的不是坠落，而是即将失去什么的预感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本子已完售，现在起更新剩余章节~

迪克这辈子很多时刻都在从高空坠落之中度过。有些人觉得向往坠落意味着潜在的毁灭倾向，但事实上他只是从未害怕过高度。迪克热爱坠落的过程，热爱每当气流掠过周身掀动衣摆，那种不受拘束的感觉，仿佛自己能够跟引力抗衡。

而现在，迪克从六楼窗口笔直跃下，满心恐惧。让他害怕的不是坠落，而是即将失去什么的预感。

在他下方，黑衣刺客顺着钩绳纷纷朝路面滑行，如同群鸦扑打着翅膀降落。提图斯仿佛感应到危险，不停仰头高声嗥叫。

达米安瞪着那几个率先在他面前着地的男人，浑身紧绷，像头愤怒的小狮子。“你们到底想要干什么？我不会跟你们走！” 然而黑衣人们只字未发，无声地向他围拢。

迪克在坠落过程中灵活地扭动身体，搭住其中一条钩锁，在半空荡过一个圆弧，借力踢向刺客们。他成功地突破包围圈，几个翻滚落在达米安身边。

“格雷森！”男孩两眼圆睁，扫过迪克凌乱的衣服和身上擦伤的痕迹，“你……你怎么会在这？陶德怎么了？”

“我们还是一次解决一个问题吧，小D，”迪克咬牙说，横在男孩面前。他真应该换上装备的，但没有时间了。他在这里拖延的每一分每一秒都让杰森的处境更加危险。迪克不再胡思乱想，直扑第一个朝他而来的黑衣人。

达米安，正如迪克推测的那样，以完全不逊于成年人的凶猛投入了战斗。连提图斯也一口咬住一个刺客的手腕，死死不放。迪克记不清自己挥了多少拳头，击倒了多少人，他只希望自己能够追回时间。

“大清早的这到底是在干什——迪克？是你吗？”

迪克猛地回头。是房东克兰西，她还穿着睡衣和拖鞋，顶着蓬乱的短发，正站在门口的台阶上。显然他们先前的打斗已经闹出了不小动静。迪克祈祷他那些熟谙明哲保身之道的布鲁德海文居民们已经觉察出大难临头的危险，趁早逃离这片是非之地。

然而克兰西显然是个反例。作为一个从不对任何暴力威胁卖账的女子，她仍然站在原地——又或是被这一群全副武装的职业杀手给震住了。“这是怎么回事……这些家伙是哪里来的？”

“克兰西！快回楼里去！”他朝大门的方向胡乱喊着，旋身踢飞另一个杀手的下巴。但克兰西居然一点点挪过来。“你还好吗，迪克？需要我报警吗？”

迪克用力卡住一个刺客的脖子，把他撞到路灯杆上。他抬起头正好看到顶楼那破损的窗玻璃上亮起一道火光，心中顿时一沉。

他抛下昏迷的敌手，朝克兰西奔去。“离开这！现在！”

与此同时一团火球从公寓顶楼喷吐出来。迪克整个人覆盖在克兰西身上，趴倒在地。临近的楼房窗户都被震碎了，玻璃像雪片一样哗哗散落。四周传来汽车警报器的回响，此起彼伏，震耳欲聋。

迪克支起手臂，正好看到一架直升飞机的黑影从大楼上方腾起，消失在被映得通红的云层间。达米安拉着提图斯缩在一辆车的底盘下面，这时小男孩从车底滑出来，呆呆注视着他们曾经的公寓吞没在熊熊火光之中。而那些周围先前还在跟他们殊死搏斗的刺客此时却都跟幻影一样消失了。

“迪克……”克兰西的声音把迪克唤回来，他把女房东扶起来。她浑身微微发抖，黑色的眼睛满是惊惧。“这是他妈的怎么一回事……？那些人是黑手党吗？老天，到底发生了什么……”

“火……我们现在首先需要的是救火。”迪克机械地开口。他胃里逐渐生出一股沉甸甸、冷冰冰的恶心感，头脑中不断重复着两个字：杰森。

冷静点，格雷森，你是个侦探。杰森可能在爆炸前逃脱了。他也可能被那群家伙抓走了。现在还没有办法说他已经……还不能证明……

迪克强迫自己把这些缠绕在一起的念头推开，转向克兰西。“我去确认楼里的其他人尽快疏散，再下去楼房可能有坍塌的危险。你能站起来吗？我们需要打电话给消防队。”已经有楼里的居民陆续从大门跑了出来，都是一脸惊慌失措。克兰西仍然一脸惨白，但她微微点了点头，转身朝街边的小店跑去。

迪克回头寻找达米安，发现男孩仍然像雕塑一样凝固在原地。“达米安……”被叫到名字的男孩突然惊醒似地跳了一小步。迪克发现他竟然拔腿向燃烧的建筑跑去，连忙追上他，抓住小男孩的肩膀。“达米安！里面现在太危险了！”

“放开我！”达米安挣扎着，又踢又蹬，“陶德是不是还在里面？我要去找他！”

迪克从未感觉到如此无助。他只能牢牢用双臂锁住男孩。“我答应你哥哥要保护你的安全。别让我违背这个诺言——”

“他不是我哥！” 达米安嘶声道。“他是——陶德他是——”他一下子泄气了，垂下拳头。“他早就预料到会变成这样吗？为什么……为什么你就不能做些什么？”

“我很抱歉。”迪克把放弃挣扎的男孩放下，又轻轻把他拉进一个拥抱。“我很抱歉……”

“我有你想知道的。”

迪克和达米安抬起头。一道黑影从天而降落在他们面前。迪克一瞬间以为那是蝙蝠侠——浑身漆黑的装甲，头戴蝙蝠形状的头盔，胸前有明黄色标志。然而那披风下的人影却比黑暗骑士纤细得多，窈窕的身段显然属于女性无疑。

迪克认出那是卡珊德拉·该隐，新任蝙蝠女。现场逃出来的人们都望着顶楼的火苗议论纷纷，没人注意到她完美融入街角阴影的身形。 迪克向她致意。“来的正好，蝙蝠女。” 达米安警惕地瞪着她。但卡珊德拉并没有在意。

“罗宾带回了消息。先知说……你需要帮助。”卡珊德拉的语句有些断续；她在成为蝙蝠女之前有很长时间都生活在完全的缄默之中，至今仍然不是很习惯开口说话。但迪克却觉得时常能从她的行动中读出她想表达的内容。

“我来晚了，”蝙蝠女低了低头，迪克知道那是遗憾的意思。 “但我看见，他们带走一个人。他看起来……”她做了个手势，“睡了。没有意识。”

迪克猛地燃起希望。“是个年轻男人？白人，黑色头发？”

蝙蝠女点点头。达米安长出了一口气，说出了迪克心中的念头。“这么说，陶德还活着……”

“这个男孩？”卡珊德拉朝他一歪头。迪克一时间不知该从何处开始解释。“说来话长。让我们先确保火势得到控制，然后还有很多事在等着——”达米安打断他。“你得去救他！我们不能让他们把陶德带回联盟……”迪克低下头，第一次从他的小脸上看到一丝模糊的恐惧。

他拍了拍男孩的肩膀。“我答应你，我们待会再来好好想办法，好吗？”

达米安抖开他的手，但没有反对。迪克和卡珊德拉一起冲回公寓楼里，拉出三个人之后，蝙蝠女拦住面孔被熏得焦黑的迪克，自己返身冲进大门，扶出住在二楼的一对老夫妇。赶到现场的消防队员开始架起高压水枪。迪克留在现场不停数着，确认他知道的每个人都离开的大楼，直到警察开始对现场的人进行笔录，他才不得不拉着达米安躲进一旁的小巷。

公寓顶端的火焰还未被完全扑灭，浓烟直冲天际。迪克在布鲁德海文的第一年生活就这样戛然而止，先不提爆炸对他的房间造成的损害，今天已经有太多人看见他跟那些家伙战斗了。克兰西可能已经察觉了什么。但目前迪克脑中千头万绪，还来不及担心这些。

那些刺客用爆炸完美销毁了杰森的公寓里可能留下的任何信息，但迪克已经对事情有了些眉目。至少，他们这样兴师动众、不惜暴露在大众眼前的疯狂举动本身就说明了些什么。

头顶略过一阵轻风，蝙蝠女重新落在他们面前。“多谢，卡珊，”迪克对她挤出一个不怎么成功的微笑，“今天你可帮了大忙。”卡珊德拉伸出手轻拍他的肩膀。

“你还好吗？”

迪克耸耸肩。“只有些划伤，没什么大不了的。”

她的手指了指他的胸口。“身体没有……这里呢？”

“心肌梗塞对我来说也太早了些。”迪克知道自己的笑话苍白无力。

卡珊德拉全脸笼罩在漆黑的面具里，但迪克仿佛能感觉到她的凝视。她一如既往地能解读人心。迪克突然被这漫长的一晚积压的焦虑和疲惫冲垮了。他伸手按住鼻梁，闭上眼睛。

“我觉得……是时候回哥谭一趟了。”最后他对卡珊德拉说。她只是点点头，没有问任何问题。“我去开车。”

“等等，他让你开蝙蝠车？”迪克半真半假地抗议，“这个家里头是不是只有我从来没坐上过那辆车的驾驶座？”

她回头瞥他一眼，声音里微微泛起揶揄之意。“不是他。是先知。”

蝙蝠女的身影消失在小巷尽头。迪克吸了口气，转身面对达米安，试图拿出自己最有说服力的语调。“达米安。我需要你跟我一起去哥谭。我需要你把知道的一切都告诉我，杰森的身份，还有你们跟刺客联盟的关系。”

达米安在迪克忙于火灾现场的时候保持着惊人的沉默，只是来回抚摸着呜咽不停的大黑狗。“你会去救陶德，对吗？”

他是一个骗子，杀手，亡命之徒……“他对我来说也很重要。”迪克轻轻地说。“但首先我需要弄清楚究竟发生了什么。”

达米安像是有所准备地点了点头。他抬起来望向迪克，目光里带着种决然。“那你先应该知道一件事。我是达米安·奥古，塔莉亚·奥古之子，拉斯·奥古之孙，刺客联盟和奥古家族的继承人。”


	11. Chapter 11

迪克多少已经对达米安的身份有了些猜测。如果他是塔莉亚的儿子，那就解释了很多事。但达米安接下来的话则完全叫他卒不及防。  
“蝙蝠侠是我的父亲。我们本应去哥谭与他会面，这就是我们为什么来到美国。”  
迪克眨了眨眼。  
“等一下。蝙蝠侠？你是说，你是蝙蝠侠跟塔莉亚的孩子？”  
达米安抬起眉毛。“你的听力没有问题吧，格雷森？”  
这么说来他的眼睛和塔莉亚一模一样，迪克回忆起那女人冷淡的黯绿色双眼。但布鲁斯？他不可能隐瞒这种事。迪克知道他跟塔莉亚有过断断续续的关系。但也许塔莉亚对他隐瞒了这件事？这完全就像那个擅长阴谋诡计的女人会做的事。但是等等，这可能根本是塔莉亚对她儿子撒的谎……达米安怀疑地看着他，迪克知道自己脸上的表情一定在走马灯似地飞转。然而他又不由得开始想起每当布鲁斯质疑他的某个决定时，那副神情跟眼前的小男孩有多相似……  
蝙蝠车尖啸着在他们身旁急刹，把迪克猛然拉回现实。他虚弱地摆摆手。“先上车再说。”  
去哥谭的路上车里一直处于略显不自然的沉默之中。迪克已经接受了自己摸不到蝙蝠车的驾驶盘的现实，干脆让达米安坐在副驾驶，自己和提图斯缩在后面——没错，那只大狗也跟着他们来了。达米安显然对这辆韦恩企业的尖端科技打造成的钢铁怪兽充满好奇，不停地左右张望，但又出于自尊不肯开口提问。迪克坐在后面都可以感觉到他肚子里积压的问题快要溢出来了。  
卡珊德拉倒是对尴尬毫不在意。她显然意识到达米安直勾勾地盯着控制台上的几个红色按钮。“那是火力控制。”达米安谨慎地瞥向她，但卡珊德拉泰然自若。于是达米安不可见地放松下来。  
迪克带着小小的惊叹看着他们俩开始简短的交谈。卡珊德拉一定有种让人平静的力量，迪克耳边飘过他们断断续续的声音，望着窗外飞驰而过的景物，陷入了自己的思绪。  
他没有意识到自己居然睡着了。他梦里有摇曳的绿色火光，还回荡着让人不安的笑声。迪克非常不舒服地在座位上挪腾着，嘴里念念有词。  
“我还是建议你到自己的卧房休息，理查德少爷。虽然你这半年来访的次数屈指可数，但我从未疏于打扫你的房间。”  
迪克揉了揉眼睛，从车座上弹起来。“阿尔弗雷德！”老管家一如既往地一身无可挑剔的装扮。他为迪克打开车门。“很高兴见到你，理查德少爷。”  
达米安已经跳下了蝙蝠车，仰头打量着面前深邃的洞穴。“这里……就是蝙蝠侠的基地？”  
“我不同意。”提姆说，交叉着双臂，摇摇晃晃地从蝙蝠主机的大屏幕前站起来。“你把这小子带到蝙蝠洞来？还有他的狗？布——蝙蝠侠明确说过宠物不能进入洞穴。”  
“呃，你走以后发生了些状况，”迪克说，“我觉得现在这里对他来说是最安全的地方……”  
提姆皱着眉瞪着达米安。后者也毫不客气地迎上他的目光。“你刚才在通讯里没说多少。所以这小鬼是刺客联盟的人？”  
“这是达米安……”迪克犹豫了一下，决定还是这样介绍他。“达米安·奥古。塔莉亚是他的母亲。就在今天早上，刺客联盟的人闯进他们的公寓想要把他捉走。”  
提姆的表情变得有些精彩。“等等。什么？”  
“布鲁斯现在在哪？我需要和他通话。”迪克决定先从要紧问题开始。  
他们身后的大屏幕一角亮了起来，跳出一个古希腊面具式的标志。接着一个女人的声音在洞穴里响起。“他一小时前发来信息说他在东京受到了袭击，可能是刺客联盟的人，然后他就切断了通讯。现在我们知道这不是偶然事件了。”  
“你好啊，芭芭拉。”迪克说。“B一个人没问题吧？”  
“从我截获的各种数据来看，他应付得还不错。我已经联系了正义联盟的留守成员以防万一。”  
“但，他被拖住了。”卡珊德拉在洞窟一角说。  
“所以蝙蝠侠不会回来了？”达米安大声说。“那陶德怎么办？我们怎么才能找到他？”  
“他们抓住了杰森·陶德，他是达米安的保护人，一个联盟中的高手。”迪克解释道，提姆朝他投来一个眼神，让他脸上有点烫，但他还是说了下去，“我们不知道他们想要他到底是为什么……”  
“人质？这不太可能。他们不是手下留情的人。或者说他知道什么情报。”提姆同意道，把头转向达米安。“为什么不让恶魔之子告诉我们拉斯·奥古到底打算在哥谭做什么？”  
达米安朝他露出牙齿。“说话放尊重点，德雷克。你不过是个不成气候的罗宾替补。”  
提姆双手抱胸。“喔，那你倒是可以放马来试试我有多不成气候。反正我看不出我们有什么必要把你留在这里。”  
“嘿！”迪克抬起手，“刺客联盟正在谋划的事可能会危害到哥谭乃至整个世界的安全。我们现在没时间吵架。”  
达米安咬住嘴唇。“我们离开的那天，我听周围的人说拉萨路之池被毁了。有些联盟内部的人想要与我们为敌。母亲带着我们杀出了城堡，然后我们就分散成两路，陶德护送我来哥谭。”他的表情一时有些忧郁，“母亲说祖父正在计划一些事，她必须阻止他。”  
“很好，”提姆一摊手，“完全没有提供任何新信息。”  
“现在我们至少知道拉斯·奥古这些从各地运来的货柜里头有一部分是拉萨路池水。”迪克指出。“有没有可能他是打算重建一个拉萨路之池，既然原本的那个被毁掉了？”  
“但是为什么要在这里？”  
“伙计们，插入了一条新情报。”芭芭拉的声音加入他们。“今天早些时候FBI本来预计在哥谭港口拦截一条运载偷渡人口的货船，但当他们封锁了港口打开船舱的时候发现，船里面虽然有人生活过的痕迹，整条船却空空荡荡，一条人影也没有。不仅如此，船长、大副和所有随行船员都被用干脆利落的手法杀死了。目前从现场看来，这并不像是本地帮派的惯用手法。”  
这番话在洞穴里留下一阵阴森的回音。迪克陷入了思考。这会是刺客联盟所为吗？他们劫走这些人又是出于什么目的？  
“母亲说过……拉萨路之池不只是唤回生命的池水。”达米安有些犹豫地开口。“它的魔力需要死亡的献祭。”  
提姆发出一个尖锐的声音。“哈，所以你是说，这是个活人祭祀仪式还是什么的？”  
“我是说你没有亲眼见识过拉萨路之池的威力，德雷克。但我见过。”达米安尖锐地回复。  
如果不是他的语气如此认真，这番话几乎有些可笑。但是他们现在讨论的内容放到任何其他的场合听起来都荒唐透顶。迪克按住鼻梁。“我们现在还不能肯定这些是否有关联。芭芭拉，我们掌握了达尔克一伙人的确切位置了吗？”  
“还没有，他们相当谨慎，如果要靠路面监控分析他们的动向需要花费大量的时间。也还没有发现拉斯·奥古的行踪。”  
“那就继续分析，同时试着联络蝙蝠侠，”迪克说，“卡珊德拉，我要你和猛禽小队去街头巡逻，留意任何可疑的行迹，随时向我汇报。”  
蝙蝠女点点头，干脆利落地转身离去。提姆也已经转回了电脑前坐下。“我再仔细调查一下他们在哥谭的那块地产里头有什么花样。”迪克感激地拍拍他的背，转过身寻找小男孩。“达米安……”  
“我不需要休息。我也是个战士。”男孩眼里闪着坚决的光。“我怎么样才能帮忙找到陶德？”  
“达米安，你现在应该做的就是待在这里，别有任何冒险的念头。”迪克说，“他们想要抓的人是你。”  
达米安捏紧拳头。“我不会就蜷缩在这个堡垒里。你不能逼我。”  
迪克开始头疼起来，幸好阿尔弗雷德适时插进他们之间。“这样的精神值得敬佩，达米安少爷，但我想你这位不会说话的朋友需要一些关照。” 他指了指一旁趴在地上的大黑狗。“请跟我来，我在厨房正好备有一些宠物罐头。”  
达米安虽然万般勉强，但对老人似乎还不至于完全无礼。他拖着脚步走向提图斯。  
“另外，我想再英明的决策者也不能不眠不休。”阿尔弗雷德说，伸出一只手握住迪克的手臂。他的眼神充满关切。“你需要为这场即将到来的硬仗做好充足的准备，理查德少爷。”

迪克只好遵从命令，回到自己在韦恩大宅的旧房间。阿尔弗雷德果然把这里收拾得一尘不染。他合衣在床上躺了一会，睡意全无。最后他决定采取以往一贯用来释放压力的办法：跑步。  
他从衣橱里找出一双旧跑鞋，悄悄地离开了大宅，但确保自己带了便携通讯器。他沿着大宅后面长满荒草的小路跑下去。此时哥谭已经进入傍晚了，太阳斜斜悬挂在西方，路旁的树林几乎成了一片剪影。潮湿微凉的空气掠过他的脸颊，他专注于自己的吐息，尽量放空思维，什么也不想。  
视野里出现一片掩映在灌木从中高低错落的石碑，迪克知道自己要接近公墓了。布鲁斯的父母就埋在那里。  
迪克不自觉地慢下脚步，抹了把脸上淌下的汗水。小路旁浓密的蔷薇丛高过人头，散发出强烈的香气。  
“你在这里，理查德。” 迪克猛地转身。一个女人从灌木丛后面走出来，她穿着一袭黑衣，红发束成发辫垂在肩上。  
迪克惊讶地发现自己多少有点预料到她的出现。“塔莉亚。你怎么找到我的？”  
“你身上有我们的追踪器。”她直言不讳。迪克苦笑了一下。“是杰森干的吗？他还真是你的忠实副手。”  
“杰森值得信赖。”塔莉亚说。“我得感谢你为保护我的儿子所做的一切。”  
迪克耸耸肩。“达米安说自己是你和布鲁斯的儿子……这是真的吗？”   
塔莉亚转头望着蔷薇丛。这个总是像把利剑一样咄咄逼人的女人有一瞬露出了柔软的神态。“达米安能拥有这个世界上最出色的侦探和战士作为父亲是很幸运的。”  
“但这么多年你就从来没有想过告诉他的父亲？直到现在？”  
她的目光一下子冷硬下来。“今天也不是合适的日子。我来见你就是因为我要带达米安走。”  
迪克脸上的讥讽消失了。“你说什么？”  
“别傻了，理查德。”塔莉亚略带不耐烦地说，“我试过阻止我的父亲，但我失败了，追随我的人也所剩无几。现在我能做的就是带着达米安离开，等待时机。”  
“我以为你当初送他来是为了寻求蝙蝠侠的庇护。”  
“我父亲已经选择哥谭作为他重生降临之地。一旦他完成仪式，韦恩大宅又会有多安全？即便吾爱是位身经百战的战士，但你告诉我，又有几个人能够战胜不死的敌人？”  
迪克扬起眉。他从塔莉亚的语调中听出了恐惧。“你说的重生是什么意思？我以为拉斯已经通过拉萨路池水复活很多次了。”  
塔莉亚微微叹了口气，红铜色的眉毛垂了下来。  
“拉萨路之池不是天神的恩赐，而是诅咒。它会一点点摧毁人的理智，赐给他们疯狂的幻象。我父亲已经在这个世界上存续了六百多年，拉萨路之池虽然帮助他一次次战胜死亡，却无法改变他的躯体逐渐衰老腐朽。他渴望的不是不死，而是重生。”  
迪克身上的汗水一点点冷却。“你说他想要达米安……”  
“在中亚腹地，也就是最早记述复生池出现的地方，相传有一种古老的秘术。”塔莉亚的语调毫无波澜，“向池水奉献一个富有生命力的年轻身体，作为容器，把将死之人的灵魂引渡到那具身体，他就会重新获得青春强健的身躯。而血缘至亲会让法术更加顺利转移……”  
她的绿眼珠直视迪克。“你明白吗？我决不会让我的儿子成为他的容器。”  
迪克缓慢地消化着这一连串的信息。整件事看起来匪夷所思，但拉萨路之池的存在本来就无法用常理解释。何况这也不是他第一次跟超自然力打交道了。“慢着，所以说复生之术……所以杰森身上的符文是怎么回事？为什么他们要抓走杰森？”  
塔莉亚闭了闭眼。  
“杰森十六岁那年在一次任务中出了意外。他被发现的时候心跳已经停止了。我瞒着父亲……把他放入了拉萨路之池。”  
迪克感到自己的心跳声沉重地敲击着鼓膜。  
“这么多年来，杰森是我见过的唯一一个进入池水后还能保有清醒神智的人。他……适应了池水。我父亲可能意识到他是一个合适的替代品。而且现在他没有时间了，我父亲太过依赖池水，自从我毁掉他拥有的那座拉萨路之池，他已经很久没有汲取池水的力量了。”  
“等一下……所以你知道有这种可能。”迪克睁大眼睛望着她，恍然大悟。他感觉到有些恶心。 “现在为了带达米安逃走，你准备牺牲杰森。”  
塔莉亚纹丝不动。“达米安是我的儿子，他将会成为这个世界的征服者。我会为他做任何事。”  
“那杰森呢？你为他安排了什么样的命运呢？为了你的儿子去死？”迪克忍不住提高声音。 “你知道他和达米安把彼此当做家人吗？”  
塔莉亚眼中有一丝闪烁。然后她说，“我别无选择，理查德。”  
迪克受够了。他举起一只手指着她。“够了。你可以到别处躲藏起来尽情谋划。我要去阻止仪式，救杰森的命。现在请你滚出哥谭。”


	12. Chapter 12

水滴落在他的脸上。  
杰森睁开眼。  
他仰面躺着，上身的衣服被脱掉了，赤裸的胸膛暴露在微凉的空气中。身下的平面冰冷坚硬，像是某种岩石。他试着挪动身体，但却发现自己被困住了；他的手腕和脚踝都被镣铐锁住了，沉重的金属锁链沿着手臂和小腿一圈圈捆得严严实实，如同巨蟒缠绕着他的身躯。  
有一阵他又迷迷糊糊失去了意识，觉得自己漂浮了起来，在混沌之中盘旋。然后突然之间杰森醒来了。所有的感官像是一瞬间回到了身体。他喉咙干痒，头痛欲裂，浑身浸透了冷汗。  
杰森眨着眼，撇去留到眼睛里的汗水，等到视线变得清晰些了，他小心地转动脖颈，试图看清周围的环境。他似乎在一个地下室里，四周昏暗无光，看不出来这片空间到底有多大。  
几盏卤素灯被点亮了，突如其来的刺眼光线让他眼前一片白亮。一个背光的人影伫立在他面前。  
“所以就是你。塔莉亚捡回来的那个小子。是你偷走了我的池水。”  
杰森没出声。他从来没有正面接触过这个人，但他知道面前的就是刺客联盟的主人，塔莉亚的父亲，拉斯·奥古。他的姓名在阿拉伯语中的意思是魔鬼之首，人们说那是他为自己捏造的名字，他的真名早已不可追溯。传说他已经六百多岁了。但杰森面前的身形高大健硕，身披墨绿色的长袍和绣着暗金色线的斗篷，除了他的胡须和鬓角的银发，完全没有任何垂老的迹象。  
拉斯漠然地沿着杰森所躺的台子缓缓踱步，检视着他的身体。“我年轻的时候发现了拉萨路之池的秘密。那时我在中亚腹地游历，当地传说中曾有种神秘的泉水，只要一两滴就能够治愈重病之人，但他们的泉眼在数百年前就已经干枯。他们说那泉水不是这世间的东西，它们只埋藏在大地最深处，是地狱的河流渗透到人间的结果。  
“于是我在世界各地探索，寻找拉萨路之池的踪迹。我进入过斯堪的纳维亚的活火山口，探访过印度尼西亚的地下岩窟，还有秘鲁的深山莽林……”  
他的声音截然而止。  
杰森正好对上拉斯的眼睛，不由得打了个寒颤。那是一双空洞、漆黑的眼睛，里面除了被漫长时光蚕食殆尽的虚无，什么也没有。  
“塔莉亚以为她已经摧毁了我，但我知道这世界上每一处拉萨路池水的位置。她一直都是个冲动、任性的孩子……”  
“但你没能得到达米安，不是吗？”杰森忍不住还是回击了。“顺便说，你想拿自己的亲孙子做祭品，这也够变态的。但现在他有蝙蝠侠保护了。”  
他这话完全是虚张声势。但杰森相信迪克是个一诺千金的人，他会尽一切能力保证达米安的安全。  
“你的老对头可不是那么容易对付的人。听说你可是被他打败了很多次……”  
他面前踱步的身影停下了。“蝙蝠侠……是位可敬的对手。伟大的侦探。但他同时也是个凡人……这是他的弱点。而我……马上就要战胜这个弱点。”  
拉斯·奥古抬起一只手。杰森发现尽管他的身体强健如壮年男子，那只手却从手肘部位开始枯皱萎缩，惨白的皮肤依附着岣嵝的骨骼，形状可怖。拉斯的面孔在阴影中看起来也像一个苍白的幽灵。  
老人把手移到他心口的符文上，按了下去。杰森无声地张开双唇，挣扎起来，这感觉就像有一只铁爪嵌入了他的心脏牢牢攥住。在他以为自己无法呼吸的时候，那只手撤开了。杰森咳嗽起来，大口喘气。  
“你身上有池水的印记。”拉斯自言自语道。“我能通过池水……感受到你。年轻。顽强。力量。”他举起另一只手，指尖握着一只青铜高脚杯，里面晃荡着绿莹莹的液体。在杰森惊惧的注视下，他仰起头，啜饮了一口。  
“而很快……这些就会成为我的。然后我会向哥谭和这个世界展示我的力量。”  
他微微倾斜手中的青铜杯，绿色的水线从杯沿淌下，沿着地面上精心开凿的渠道向四周扩散，一圈一圈逐渐蔓延开去，形成了一个泛着绿光的圆形阵。杰森感到身下的传来某种机械轴承运转的低沉声音，整个地面都开始震动起来。  
他的余光里有一团蜷缩的黑影。杰森突然意识到他们不是这里唯一的人。他耳边捕捉到虚弱的呻吟。还有低沉的抽泣。喘息声。还有很多人被困在这个地方，几十个，甚至上百个。  
拉斯的声音模糊在黑暗里。“很快就要开始了。”

“我明白了！”提姆大喊，穿过走廊朝迪克奔来，“在地底！这就是他们的把戏！”  
迪克只来得及脱下鞋搁在门厅，就被提姆手里的一大卷图纸撞了个满怀。  
“记得我之前查到刺客联盟利用下属的公司在哥谭搞的基建项目吗？他们选择的地方位于哥谭下东区，整个旧城区最破旧的地段。这里曾经要建设一座商业中心，之后因为资金周转问题，大楼没有完工，一直处于荒废状态。但知道他们为什么要瞄准这块地皮吗？”提姆连珠炮地说，一脸兴奋。“是因为那楼底下的东西！”  
迪克试着跟上他的思路。“呃，我不知道，某种地下设施……？”  
“是地铁站！”提姆自己揭开答案。“八十年代末，那里曾经有条规划建设中的地铁线路，因为金融危机整个项目被搁置了，市政府封闭了隧道，建设中的站台也被废弃了。”  
他指给迪克看地铁的线路图。“芭芭拉发现了他们这半个月来在那块区域活动的痕迹。之前我们只查到大量设备和建材被运进来，但没人知道他们真正捣鼓的都在地下！”  
“所以，”迪克研究着图纸，“我们可以通过通风管和下水道进入荒废的地铁线路。”  
提姆点点头。“我估计他们的据点就在原来车站的位置，那里已经有现成的空间。”  
“干得不错，小弟。”迪克说，“我也有些新情报。”他把跟塔莉亚会面的经过简短地告诉提姆。少年张大了嘴巴。“什么？可是那根本没道理啊。我是说，现在是二十一世纪……”最后他虚弱地说。“所以拉斯·奥古真的打算在这里建一个活人祭坛？”  
“是啊，简直疯狂透顶。”迪克无奈地笑了一下。“所以我猜那些正好失踪的偷渡人口并不是巧合。我们得做好解救大量人质的准备。现在我需要联络先知，召集一切能用的人手。”  
他望着大宅空荡的长廊尽头那座古老的座钟。  
“而且我们的时间不多了。”

他们决定分头行动。先知向哥谭警署发出警报，阿尔弗雷德留守大宅，继续尝试和布鲁斯联络，同时看好达米安。猛禽小队负责扫除地面建筑里的守卫。迪克换上夜翼的全套装备，和蝙蝠女、罗宾兵分三路，分别从地铁站原址周围的通风管和雨水管道进入地下。  
“塔莉亚说仪式会在午夜时分开始……他们的守备一定会集中在那里。”迪克沿着一条隧道往前走， “遇到他们的人以后不要贸然行事，确认人质的位置再决定下一步行动。”  
通讯器里传来罗宾和蝙蝠女的应答。他们都默记了这里的工程蓝图，但实际的结构因为施工的半途而废变得格外复杂。要找到拉斯·奥古一行人，只能逐个搜索。迪克透过夜视镜扫视着这片荒凉景象：铺设了一半的铁轨断断续续，笼罩着厚重的灰尘，还未来得及上保护层的陈年钢板已经锈迹斑斑，赤裸的钢筋从截断的横梁上冒出来。  
迪克的脚步很轻，但还是在空荡的四壁引起回声。他跨过一段铁轨，脚下居然有几只老鼠跑过，这些龌龊的小生物不愧是哥谭下水道最顽强的居民。迪克又前进了几步，停下来，无可奈何地开口。  
“达米安。你没把阿尔弗雷德怎么样吧？”   
从阴影中传来一个“Tt”声。“别担心，格雷森。你的老管家好得很。我趁他坚持要去给我布置客房的时候跑出来的。”  
他看着那男孩从阴影中走出来。他居然偷了一件罗宾的轻型铠甲穿在身上，看起来是提姆的旧制服，还在身上背了一把剑，可能来自于布鲁斯的古董收藏。达米安对他交叉着双臂。“别对我说教，我不会走的。”  
迪克知道他有一百个理由不该让达米安站在这里。但现在要他弄出这个地方也为时已晚了。最后他开口。“你知道吗，布鲁斯刚刚把我接到家里的那一晚，我也逃跑了，独自去找杀害我父母的凶手。那年我九岁。”  
达米安显然没有预料到这样的回答。“什么？”  
“那时候是阿尔弗雷德向布鲁斯汇报了我的行踪，才救了我的小命。其实他什么都知道。”念及往事迪克微微一笑，“我觉得他只是决定要尊重你的选择。”  
达米安有点迷惑地皱起眉。“事情变成这样都是因为我。这样逃跑……是懦夫的行为，”他犹豫了一下。“母亲真的想要趁现在带我离开？”  
迪克叹了口气。他没有对达米安隐瞒塔莉亚的事。“她是为了你的安全考虑。”当然也正好把刺客联盟的烂摊子就此丢给我们。  
“我还没有机会见到我的父亲……”达米安声音低沉。“他是什么样的人？”  
“为什么你不自己去认识他呢？”迪克柔声说。“达米安，你可以决定自己要去哪里，成为什么样的人。你有权作出选择。”  
达米安似乎要开口反驳，迪克突然看到前面有光亮扫过。他赶紧示意达米安躲到柱子后面。“我先说在前面，接下来的任何行动你都必须配合我，无条件听从指挥。明白了吗？”  
“你的话太多了，格雷森。”达米安挤出一句 ，拔出自己那把剑。  
他们看到几个刺客联盟的黑衣人举着手电筒走过。他们没有发现迪克和达米安，而是用阿拉伯语小声谈论着什么。其中一个人挥了挥手，其余人分作几队消失在前方的岔路口。  
“他们说，时候到了，需要更多祭品。”达米安在迪克耳边小声说，“他们要去把剩下的人带来。”  
“很好。”迪克说，“我们跟上。”

杰森躺在那里，徒劳地试图从铁索中挣脱出来。在他周围，那片画着圆阵的地面开始缓缓下沉，形成一块巨大的水槽状的凹陷，大概有半个人那么深。从突起的四壁伸出许多细小的管子，散发着莹莹绿光的拉萨路池水开始源源不断泻入这个巨大空旷的水槽。而杰森所在的岩石祭台就孤零零地悬立于这整个空槽的正中心。  
有人开始念诵他听不懂的话语。杰森看到一个带兜帽的矮小身影站在池边，枯皱的脸从帽檐下远远望着他。那是在他胸前刻下符文的老巫女。她的身后站着拉斯·奥古，双手拢在袖中。  
入地狱者必将终生受其召唤，那时她说。  
现在，地狱的门打开了。  
流入这个空水槽的拉萨路池水已经积聚到了脚背高度。巫女提高了吟诵的音量，开始绕着池子的边缘走动。她举起刻满青黑色纹路的双手，在虚空中挥舞着画出看不见的符咒。  
一排人影步履阑珊地靠近。他们的双手都被被绳索捆着，前后牵连在一块，像羊羔一样驯服地低垂着头。披盔戴甲的黑衣刺客跟在他们身后。杰森不知道拉斯·奥古打哪去抓来这么多俘虏，他们都是些年轻男女，身上的衣物看起来好几天没换了，肮脏的脸上已经没有恐惧，只有麻木。应该是被下药了，他猜测，这样可以阻止他们惊慌骚乱。  
杰森看着那些黑衣刺客们将那些人一直驱赶到池子边缘，然后齐刷刷地拔出自己身后配的长刀，一时间刀光闪烁。他顿时产生了不祥的预感。 “等等——”  
长刀划过一道又一道圆弧。鲜血以一种超现实的方式在空中倾洒开来。那排人像断了线的木偶一样软绵绵地跪倒，跌入池中，溅起阵阵水花。  
深红的血融入青绿色的池水，形成一道道色泽诡异的漩涡。一股浓重的咸腥味在室内迷漫开来。  
杰森用力扯着手上的链子，“这就是你所谓的展示力量吗！随心所欲的大屠杀？”  
“池水要求献祭。”拉斯说， “要获得生命，必须先奉上死亡。这是万物的规律。”  
“我只听到一个丧心病狂的老疯子在胡说八道。”杰森咬着牙说。拉斯幽幽地看了他一眼。“难道你没有感受到池水的变化吗？它们在呼唤生命。”像是回应他的话，池中的绿色光芒一时仿佛更盛了。  
“时候到了。把剩下的祭品都带过来。”拉斯·奥古对手下吩咐道，解开身上的斗篷和罩袍，露出他异常苍白的胸膛，他的胸前也刻上了和杰森一模一样的纹身。老巫女口中念念有词，摘下她胸前挂着的弧形匕首，递给拉斯。他用那鹰爪一样的手指攥住匕首，转身步下水池。  
他在齐腰深的池水中一步步前进，迈向水池中央杰森被困的祭台，匕首的锋刃反射着绿莹莹的光芒。“很快，你也会成为其中的一部分，小子……”杰森能做的只是竭尽全力地瞪着他，不露出丝毫惧意。  
“别做梦了，拉斯。”  
一个声音在不远处响起。杰森不知道自己是不是出现了幻听。他的心跳一瞬间因为希望而急剧加速。黑衣刺客们纷纷把武器对向来人，响起一片金属的刮擦声。  
然后，他听见迪克·格雷森又说话了，和他记忆里一样真实、平稳。“我是不会让这一切发生的。”


	13. Chapter 13

迪克庆幸他们的运气。当然，现在的场合真的不适合任何积极词汇。但他和达米安成功地跟着那一小队刺客找到了他们关押人质的房间。那是一个拥挤而封闭的空间，黑压压的人体相互拥簇着蜷缩在地上，各种味道混杂在一起，十分骇人。  
迪克抽出自己的电棍，在守卫把大门拉开的瞬间扑了进去。达米安以老练的战士身手紧跟着他，两人迅速而无声地放倒对手。迪克有些惊讶于他和达米安配合还挺默契，然后他又意识到达米安习惯于和人并肩作战一定是因为杰森。这念头又让他心里一紧。  
战斗在短短数分钟内结束了。迪克把那些昏迷的守卫捆起来。“我们可以就杀了他们。”达米安在一边说，“这样可以省很多事。”“我们讨论过这个。”迪克头也不回地回答，“你可以选择不去杀人。这是我和蝙蝠侠的选择。”  
达米安沉默了，但他没有反驳，而像是在思考。迪克把坐标发给蝙蝠女和罗宾，让他们尽快赶到。现在来不及一一救治那些人质了，他们必须赶在一切结束之前找到拉斯·奥古和杰森。  
他们一路摸索向地图上原本地铁车站的位置，果然发现前方出现一片开阔的入口，有重重人影投射在被火光照亮的墙上。迪克和达米安沿着被凿开的裸露岩壁小心摸索前进。他们发现拉斯·奥古让人把整个空间继续向下掘深，竟然形成了一座巨大的地下厅堂。场地正下方赫然是一座圆形的水池，散发着不祥的绿光。  
迪克知道自己应该先对场面情势作判断再行动的，但当看见拉斯·奥古高举利刃走向水池中央躺着的杰森的时候，一切都被他抛诸脑后了。  
迪克垂直跃下，落入阵中。所有黑影刺客都把刀剑转向了他。但迪克丝毫不为所动。“这里不是你的城堡，拉斯。别想在哥谭为所欲为。”  
“理查德·格雷森。”拉斯居然也停下了手里的动作。“你是来阻止我的吗？所以你现在像个学步幼童那样，在自己导师不在的时候开始假扮起他的身份了？”  
“省省吧，我们都知道你是害怕蝙蝠侠才派人事先在海外拦截他。”迪克说，“你只是个胆怯的老家伙，拉斯，你害怕自己终有一天被蝙蝠侠击败，你害怕死亡抓住你的脚踝，所以你才不惜大动干戈，制造这一片混乱。”  
拉斯·奥古眯起眼。“你错了，格雷森。我不畏惧死亡。混乱和死亡是宇宙万物必然的终结，你必须接纳它们，进而掌控它们。”他伸手向周围指去，“而现在，我将掌握这其中的力量。”  
“我到位置了。我可以接近陶德。但我们得先毁掉池子才能阻止仪式。”  
迪克听到自己的通讯器里达米安压低声音说。这男孩终于听从了指示，在迪克吸引他们注意力的时候， 偷偷沿着石壁爬下去，从反方向接近池子。  
“一直以来，我们刺客联盟就是阴影中的守卫者。我们操控着世界的平衡，我们通过制造混乱从而建立秩序，”拉斯还在说，“我们赐予死亡……这是我们带给世界的恩赐。”  
“等等……我想有办法了！”提姆的声音突然从通讯中传来，“给我一分钟让我锁定位置！”迪克决定相信他的判断，继续拖延时间。“所以现在你觉得自己可以凌驾所有人之上，决则生死了？你不是神，拉斯。你永远也不会成为神。”  
“你和你导师被束缚在你们自己可悲的原则里 ，理查德。我曾经邀请蝙蝠侠与我共享这样的权力，但事实证明，他只是又一个没有远见的凡人……”  
迪克不再多费口舌，抬手对着拉斯掷出蝙蝠镖。老人随手用匕首挡开，表情森冷地一挥手，示意所有手下朝迪克扑去。迪克闪过一把长刀，猛击对方的肘关节卸下武器，跟他们混战成一团。  
提姆猛然在他耳边喊道：“就是现在！小心你们的上方——”  
迪克还没来得及思考这句话的意思，头顶便传来隆隆声。他立刻掩住脑袋趴下来。天花板裂开一个口子，碎石倾泻下来，砸向地面。与此而来的还有水。开始是一股涓涓细流，很快水流越来越大，在半空中形成了一道小瀑布。  
趁所有人为这突然的变故措手不及，迪克闪电般爬起，从两个对手之间钻过，穿过人群直奔向池子。第二次爆炸声紧接着响起，天花板上出现了一个大洞，清水源源不断地从开口涌进来。水漫过了地板，像海潮一样一波拍打着一波，落入拉萨路之池。池水沸腾一般翻滚起来，腾起一股呛人的青烟。  
迪克眼看着那绿光逐渐暗淡下来。“提米！这点子简直太棒了！”  
“没时间了，所以我先炸穿了排水管。”提姆淡淡地说，“我这就下来支援你们——”  
拉斯发出一声愤长啸，丢下手中的匕首，拔出他腰上跨着的长剑。他穿过蒸腾的水雾，大步朝迪克走来。“你怎么敢玷污这神圣的池水！格雷森！”他苍白的面容扭曲变形，深绿的眼珠从凹陷的眼眶往外冒着怒火，看起来已经不似人类，而像是地狱中的厉鬼。  
迪克用脚尖挑起一把被遗弃在地上的剑，双手握住刀柄。  
“你想像个真正的战士那样战斗？那就来吧。”  
拉斯疾步冲刺，手中的长剑重重撞上迪克的剑刃，其中蕴含着惊人的力量震得他两手发麻。迪克咬牙抵住他的压迫，扭转手腕，让这一击朝他身侧偏去。剑刃抵在他身后的岩壁上，发出刺耳的声响。  
他们两人踩着池水展开了殊死搏斗，刀剑相交如同疾风骤雨。每次剑刃撞击在一起，都溅起点点白热的火星。迪克的余光看到身后提姆从天花板炸开的洞口滑落，抖开一根长棍跟刺客们战斗起来。达米安则守着祭台，凶狠地拔剑对向扑过来的敌人。他一时分神，差点被拉斯的剑挑中左肩。这一击在他肩膀上留下一道口子，鲜血沿着他胳膊上的蓝色条纹缓缓淌下。“你的剑术造诣远远不及你的导师，理查德。”拉斯露出一个冷笑，在他非人的面孔上看起来格外狰狞可怖。  
迪克也清楚刀剑不是自己的长项，但他有无数次在处于劣势的时候反败为胜的经历。他知道最重要的就是沉着应对，利用对手的焦躁，伺机寻找破绽。  
然而拉斯·奥古并不是寻常的对手，连续的劈刺并没有让他露出疲态，迪克在他身上造成的划伤也完全没有影响到他。他甚至连口粗气都没喘。  
“这就是你的能耐，迪克·格雷森？”拉斯步伐稳健，如同伺机捕猎的巨蟒那样牢牢盯着迪克。“你就想这样战胜我，神奇小子？”  
“我说过，不要再那样叫我，”迪克咬牙回击。拉斯的下一剑以诡异的角度袭来，抵着他的肋骨划过去，激起一片火辣辣的烧灼感。  
“看看你，仍旧是那个神奇小子，如此冲动，如此脆弱，”拉斯声音充满了傲慢与不屑，他拨开迪克的一击，仿佛扫开一片落叶， “你自始至终不过是行走在蝙蝠侠的阴影里。”迪克格挡下他的挥砍。  
“我不想成为他。”迪克一字一句地说，“你才是那个沉溺在自己的过去里的可悲老家伙，拉斯。”  
他们的剑刃再一次碰撞在一起。拉斯那股非人的力量再次占了上风，他逼着两把剑朝迪克的方向倾倒。拉斯朝他迫近一步，刀锋已经迫向迪克的喉间。“你输了，格雷森。现在像个武士那样接受自己的命运——”  
他的尾音消失在金属刺穿血肉的声音中。一把剑从他腹部穿出，剑锋闪着寒光。  
“我就不会那么早下结论。”达米安在他身后冷冷地说，松开那把剑。拉斯不可置信地看着自己腹部的创口。他转过身，向达米安伸出一只形容枯槁的手。  
迪克飞起一脚，踢飞他手里的剑，然后用尽全力一拳揍在拉斯的下颌上。老人的身躯沉重地倒在水中，溅起层层水花。  
“你救了我一命，达米。”迪克抹了一把脸上混合的血水和汗水。达米安朝他皱起鼻子。“别那么叫我。”他说，“快把陶德解开，我一个人打不开上面的锁链。”小男孩转身扑向残余的几个刺客。  
迪克涉水跑向祭台。杰森仍然被五花大绑着。迪克冲到他身边，低头检查着他的状况。杰森竭力仰起头，蓝绿色的双眼直直望着他。他们分别才不到二十四小时，但迪克感觉却已经过了一个世纪那么漫长。  
“嘿，你感觉怎么样？”他试着轻松地说。  
杰森看起来仍然脸色苍白，但他的声音似乎恢复了些精神，“除了有个老疯子想要杀了我换取永生，我再好不过了。”  
迪克用刀柄砸着固定链条的铁栓，因为爆炸的震动它们似乎变得松动了，他抬起一块散落在地上的石头猛击连接最脆弱的地方，终于栓头发出断裂的声音。杰森立刻开始挣脱身上的链子。迪克七手八脚帮着他扯开链条，杰森刚腾出一只手，就夺过他搁在一旁的长剑，抵开一柄朝迪克的后背飞来的匕首。  
“你简直完美。”迪克情不自禁地脱口而出，“我爱你。”  
话出口后他才意识到自己说了什么。杰森却对他展露出一个凶猛的微笑。他扯过迪克的领口，在他嘴唇上急速吻了一下。“这是救我一命的答谢。”  
迪克慢慢咧开嘴。“我的救援可不止这么一点价值。”  
“那剩下的回报就得靠你自己来争取了，大英雄。”杰森狡黠地回道。  
这时他们感觉到脚下的地面震动起来，脆弱不堪的天花板似乎要完全崩塌了，更多石块坠落下来。  
“伙计们，我们最好动作快点。”提姆喊道，跨过一地失去意识的敌人，朝他们走来。达米安跟在他身后。  
“其他人怎么样？”迪克问。“蝙蝠女已经和猛禽小队把剩下的人质输送到地面了。看来他们在上面也闹出了一些震动。”提姆说。“这里随时可能塌陷。”  
杰森从祭台上爬起来，仍然有点摇摇晃晃，迪克架起他的一只手臂支撑着他。“好吧，让我们一起离开这个鬼地方。”

雪亮的探照灯把午夜照得通透。警车和救护车的顶灯此起彼伏地闪烁，现场一片忙乱。哥谭中央警局局长詹姆斯·戈登穿着防弹背心，指挥着一群警员把被救的人们送上救护车。他们还是成功地救回了不少人命。根据芭芭拉在通讯里对他进行的汇报，警方逮捕了刺客联盟残余的人手，但没有发现拉斯·奥古的踪影。  
迪克找了一个相对安静的角落避开他们的注意——他现在可没有精力向戈登局长解释这一切。迪克紧挨着杰森坐下，这才第一次真正感觉到精疲力竭：他浑身湿透，头发黏在脸上，身上的刀伤一下下抽痛。  
达米安站在他们身边，仍然提着一把刀。“我们成功了。”  
“你看起来不太开心。”杰森嘶哑地说。“你刚刚死里逃生，一般人都会为此感恩戴德。”  
“你才是那个捡回条命的人，陶德。”达米安尖刻地说，但迪克已经学会从中听出小男孩那别扭的关怀之意了。达米安还是皱着眉。“母亲走了。我的祖父也……失踪了。我们身上会发生什么？”  
“啧啧，真是个小哲学家。”杰森似乎又回到了往日那副漫不经心的态度。“我现在只想找个地方倒头就睡。”  
迪克带着一种放松的满足感揽住他们两个，无视了达米安象征性的低吼。“这个要求我们会有办法解决的。”  
他们的头顶被一片阴影笼罩住了。蝙蝠战机朝着他们缓缓下降。迪克心中的预感在蝙蝠侠那袭黑色的斗篷落在他们面前时成为了现实。如果说布鲁斯·韦恩是刚刚风尘仆仆越洋过海赶到这里，他也丝毫没表现出来。  
“先知跟我交待了大部分发生的事。”他用蝙蝠侠的语调说。  
迪克几乎准备好面对即将到来的训斥——关于他是如何冲动、冒险、考虑不周，但蝙蝠侠却说，“谢谢你守护了哥谭，迪克。”  
迪克眨眨眼。“哦。”他迟缓地说。“你知道我一直乐意效劳。”  
达米安站起来走上前，仰头望着那道身影。布鲁斯不动声色地回视。迪克觉得自己可能是太累了，看到他们那几乎一模一样的神情，他几乎要笑出来了。  
达米安扬起眉毛。“我一直以为你会更高一点，父亲。”  
这下布鲁斯脸上的表情终于让迪克忍不住大笑出来。他们一大一小同时对他投来那种眼神。迪克突然有种感觉，他今后的日子里会经常碰上这样的情况。  
“如果你的义警生活每天都是这样过的话，我也愿意尝试一下。”杰森对着他耳边说，“老天，我愿意出钱再看一遍刚才那场面。”


	14. Epilogue

尾声

“我在七大道了，预计还有五分钟抵达。”  
迪克说，一边轻巧地飞跃过两幢高楼。  
“不，你还有三分钟。”杰森的声音悠闲地从通讯中响起。“我已经在这大楼顶上等得屁股都长茧了。如果伟大的夜翼还不赶到，我就把他们都做掉。”  
“他们只是些走私贩，杰森。”迪克说，“别滥用武力。”  
“我来布鲁德海文待了整整三天帮你免费跟监，换来的就是这个？”杰森大声说。“我不干了。我现在就走。”  
“所以我不能挽留你了？”迪克故作可怜地说。杰森没吱声。“哪怕用冰啤酒和老乔凡尼的披萨，再加上我的个人魅力？”  
“你忘了今天是什么日子？”杰森说，“是你一直念叨要给那小鬼派对什么的。”  
“哦，”迪克说。今天是达米安十一岁生日。“哦。该死。我们得赶快搞定这一切。”他说，“我都计划好了，阿尔弗雷德说过会帮我准备气球和拉炮，我还在布鲁斯最喜欢的那家面包房订了个蛋糕。” 塔莉亚还在今天早上送来一个包裹作为生日礼物。迪克衷心希望那不是什么危险物品。  
“要我说，那小鬼根本不会感激你做的一切。他讨厌人群。”杰森懒洋洋地说。“所以你不如趁早放弃。”  
达米安在韦恩大宅已经待了几个月了。布鲁斯和达米安不时会处于一种紧张的气氛之中，这也难怪：达米安不是世界上最温顺乖巧的男孩，布鲁斯的交流技巧也明显有待加强。但迪克觉得其实他只是有点太过小心翼翼了。迪克也尽可能地经常回到大宅，在他们父子之间充当缓冲。  
布鲁斯还不放心让达米安参与夜巡，但他允许小男孩在蝙蝠洞里训练，研究他那些高科技设备。提姆对此颇有微词。“他是个养狗的素食主义者，但却不能像个正常人类一样对我说话？”他大声抱怨，“我更正，他就是个小恶魔。百分之百的小恶魔。”  
迪克成功为自己保留了每周一次跟达米安打游戏的时间。但达米安却在这段时间跟卡珊德拉发展出了新的友谊。卡珊德拉有足够的能力看住他，达米安似乎也很欣赏她的沉默寡言。迪克觉得这是好现象。  
至于杰森，他在大宅待了不到一星期就闲得发慌，似乎恨不得抓住一切机会拔脚溜走。但那时候迪克的局外人小队正好需要帮手，迪克便动用了他最有说服力的口吻，让杰森参与他们的任务。出乎他意料的是，杰森居然跟军械库——也就是迪克的好哥们罗伊·哈珀迅速熟络起来。那之后他们还不时一起活动。罗伊那带点尖刻又玩世不恭的态度显然让杰森更自在些。  
迪克很高兴杰森交了个朋友，虽然这意味着他见到杰森的时间更少了。他自己在布鲁德海文的工作最近更加繁忙，要不是他拜托杰森一起追查这个案子，他们已经两周都没机会没碰面了。  
迪克心里也知道自己不可能一直把杰森留在身边，又不知道该怎么跟杰森谈论这件事。杰森甚至没有正式承认他们是男朋友——但在迪克心里，他已经被划在了家的位置。  
“所以你的新住处已经收拾妥当了？”杰森在通讯那端又问。  
“哦，对，”迪克说，“昨天我终于有时间联络了搬家公司，他们早上把家具都搬来了。我还没拆开行李，但至少终于不用睡在地板上了。”  
“我不知道，要我可不介意在那空荡荡的地板上干些什么，”杰森意味深长地停顿了一下。  
迪克愣了一下。然后他对着夜空露出一个傻气的笑容。布鲁德海文的市民今夜如果不巧遇见夜翼，一定会为这副诡异的景象而不寒而栗。“所以说，你打算留下？”  
“有时候我真怀疑你这种迟钝的家伙到底是怎么生存下来的，格雷森。”杰森说，语气里带着些玩味的笑意。  
迪克看到眼前大厦顶上那个小小的黑影了。他飞速跃下，一个翻身落在杰森面前。“真的？我是说，真正地留下？”  
杰森抬起防风镜，双手交叉在胸前。“我为你在这个破地方蹲了三天三夜，当然也能忍受你的小破床。”他郑重地说，“但是拜托告诉我你买了新床垫；那张旧的实在太糟糕了。”

晚些时候，他们急匆匆地回到迪克的新公寓，打算冲洗一下换好衣服前往哥谭。迪克在最后关头维持了自己信守承诺的大哥形象，没有让他们的清洁工作以在地板上滚作一团告终。“我们真的该走了，”他对着杰森的脖子说，然而他的双手仍然恋恋不舍地挂在杰森的肩膀上。杰森的手掌抓着他的臀部。“我觉得它们不是这么想的。”  
然而正当杰森去摸他的裤腰带的时候，大门被用力撞开了。  
迪克和杰森闪电般地弹起来，做好了反击的准备。达米安一脸阴鸷地站在门口。  
“德雷克是个傻逼。我今晚要住在这里。”  
他宣布，自顾自挤进门来。提图斯从他身后冲出来，挨个猛嗅他们的裤脚。  
杰森用口型对他说“早告诉你了”。迪克啼笑皆非地搔搔后颈，清清嗓子。  
“好吧，我们能处理这个。”他说。

 

完


End file.
